Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil
by Jaggie 107
Summary: What starts out as a favor between friends turns into a hunt for an enemy. The Final Chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I have no idea who the characters of 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belong to, but I hope all parties will allow me to have a little fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Note 1 : Thanks to [hopeschest6] and [Mooch] for their reviews of my first fanfic, and look forward to their reviews of this venture too. For Mooch - I think this one starts out slow, but I'm working on the m/h factor!  
  
Author's Note 2 : I have no idea how Jack and Sue came to meet/work together, so the circumstances are from my imagination. (The inspiration behind the series is the life of the real Sue Thomas.)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Local Park - Georgetown - Sunday Afternoon  
  
"There ya go, Jingo..." Mac released the catch on Jingo's lead and let him wander off to smell his way around a small area of the park. An old dog now, his age was against him running off, and his greatest pleasure was ambling along around 'his' part of the park and then returning to Mac once in a while, to check that she was still nearby. Mac didn't like to let him wander too far, his cataracts impaired his vision, and although his sense of smell seemed to be okay (in his hey-day as a DEA sniffer dog he had been the best) he had once mistaken oregano for marijuana, and that error had ended his career. On this particular Sunday, though, there were going to be new smells to get used to. Another dog, and it's owner.  
  
"Levi! Heel!" Sue Thomas shouted to her dog as she saw the other dog ahead of her. As Levi dropped back to her side and she neared the other dog she saw it was older, and her concern dropped a level, but she was still cautious, until she saw the dog's owner.  
  
"Jingo, sit." As Mac had heard the other woman's voice she got up from the bench she had been occupying and moved towards her pet. Jingo, as always, flopped full length and rolled to his side at the command, and even Sue had to smile at that action. Mac stopped beside Jingo and spoke as she clipped his lead back on. "Thanks for calling your dog back; Jingo's an old..." Mac felt, rather than saw, Sue's arm come out and wave her hand in front of Mac, who looked up sharply at the other woman.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you, but I'm deaf. I can only read your lips when you're looking up, if you don't mind? I'm Sue Thomas, and this is my dog, Levi."  
  
"Oh, I didn't realise. I'm Sarah Mackenzie. Pleased to meet you." Mac put out her hand and shook Sue's outstretched hand. "Levi looks to be the same breed as Jingo, but a lot younger."  
  
"He looks very healthy, even if he is old. Have you always had him?"  
  
"No. Jingo was a sniffer dog, for the DEA. Unfortunately, I helped end his career, and so when his handler couldn't take him in as a pet and he was sent to a shelter, I just had to step in and have him myself. I couldn't bear for him to be alone, and as an old dog, he wouldn't have had much chance at being chosen as a pet by someone else."  
  
"That was kind of you, but I'm a little curious... how did you end his career?" Sue looked at Mac, smiling.  
  
"I work for the JAG corps, as a lawyer, and Jingo was the 'expert' witness for my case. I was out to prove that his advanced age meant he wasn't as good as he used to be. He picked out a bag of oregano instead of marijuana and because of that I won, but unfortunately, Jingo lost."  
  
"He seems happy enough now, maybe it wasn't such a loss." Sue observed, smiling down at Jingo and reaching to pat his head.   
  
It was Mac's turn to catch Sue's attention. "Pardon my curiosity, but how do you manage with Levi? It must be hard to look after a such a big dog."  
  
"Not really. Levi is trained as a hearing dog, to observe hand signals and the sound of my voice. We have a different set of signals for leisure days, like today. He knows when he can have his fun time, but he is always ready to obey commands."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that earlier, when you called him back to you. I don't mean to pry, but I am fascinated at how well you read lips."  
  
"My parents made every effort for me to lead a normal life as a deaf person, including speaking with or without signing. They said I could do whatever I wanted, and I guess they were right. I now have a career, and good friends who watch out for me."  
  
"May I ask what you do?"  
  
"Sure. I work for the FBI, as an agent."  
  
"That must be fascinating!" Mac grinned at Sue, and came to a sudden realisation. They both had faced adversity in their lives, and had come out better for it, with their own fighting spirit, and help from family and friends.   
  
Sue grinned back, aware also that she had made a friend today in Sarah Mackenzie, even though they had just met and knew so little about each other. "It wasn't to begin with," Sue acknowledged, a rueful look on her face. "I was accepted to work because they couldn't fault my application, but as a deaf person, they didn't know where to place me in the business. I started out in the filing rooms, doing brain-draining basic stuff, and then I met Jack."  
  
"Oh? Someone special?" Mac asked, and then put her hand to her mouth. "I am so sorry. That came out so wrong... I didn't mean to be so personal." 'I sound like Harriet,' thought Mac.  
  
"It's okay, Sarah. Actually, Jack is special - he is the person who brought me into the special agents division. A big leap, by any standards in the FBI, and some still question it, but I have earned my place there now, and I have Jack to thank for it."  
  
"How did he manage to extricate you from the basement, then?"  
  
"Jack signs too, but he isn't deaf. He had a case where he needed to find out what was being said between two people. He had heard that I'd been taken on at the Bureau and came down to the basement to find me. When he signed what he wanted, I answered back in speech. We've been together since... working together, I mean..."  
  
Mac smiled, feeling even more affinity to Sue with her apparent feelings for her partner, Jack. Harm's face flickered for a moment as she closed her eyes, and then vanished as she opened them and spoke to Sue.  
  
"How about a coffee?"  
  
"I'd like that, Sarah, thank you."   
  
Both women walked through the park to the concession stand nearby.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter Two

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I have no idea who the characters of 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belong to, but I hope all parties will allow me to have a little fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter - also, all times mentioned are local.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters - Falls Church - Monday Morning 0800 Hours  
  
"Coates, call in Rabb, Mackenzie and Turner!" Admiral Chegwidden spoke through his open door to his yeoman, without raising his head from the papers on his desk. Petty Officer Jennifer Coates acknowledged his 'demand' (she was still ticked off at her commanding officer for his rudeness over Meredith's phone calls) and left her desk in search of the three officers.  
  
The three in question were, conveniently, in the break room getting their morning refreshments. Sludge (coffee) for Mac, tea for Harm and fruit juice for Sturgis.  
  
"Ma'am, sirs, the Admiral would like to see you in his office. His voice said it was urgent." Coates requested of the three of them, and they all acknowledged as one and followed Coates out of the small room.  
  
"Sir, you asked to see us?" Harm spoke up as he closed the door behind Mac and Sturgis and took a stand between the two of them, facing the Admiral.  
  
"At ease. Have a seat, people. We have had some new evidence presented in an old case. Someone, a civilian, was filming a family reunion at Norfolk on the return of the Patrick Henry and happened to catch two sailors talking on deck. It's only a brief few seconds, but the two concerned were eventually court-martialled in the death of a third man, an officer. The civilian had been going through old home movies to transfer to modern media, and came across the tape. It's only because of his knowledge of the court case that he realised the tape could be significant and brought it straight to JAG. We need to check this out as best we can, and if it is conclusive enough to re-open the case, we will. Otherwise, it will be returned to the family, with thanks, and that will be an end to the matter." The Admiral had finished his comments on the case at hand, and looked up from his file to view the three officers seated in front of him. Of the three, Mac looked the most distracted.  
  
"Problem, Colonel?"  
  
"No, sir. I was just wondering, what is the JAG policy on working with the FBI?"  
  
Chegwidden pondered the question briefly. "About the same as working with the CIA, I guess. Need to know basis, and probably a hell of a lot less dangerous!"  
  
All four officers grinned at that, and then Chegwidden looked at Mac again, his eyebrow cocked in question. "Why the question, Colonel?"  
  
"I may know someone who can help us with this tape, sir. If I may be excused, I'd like to make a phone call.  
  
"By all means, Colonel. Let me know what's going on as and when."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mac got to her feet, and both Harm and Sturgis stood with her. At the Admiral's nod, and 'dismissed' they all turned to their left and filed out of the room. Harm followed Mac across the bull-pen and into her office and she turned to look at him, even as she picked up the handset on her telephone.  
  
"What's going on, Mac?"  
  
"With what?" Mac queried, knowing full well she was winding her partner up, again, and so she smiled to ease the tension. "Take a seat, Harm, I'll just make this call and then explain everything."  
  
FBI Offices - J Edgar Hoover Building - Washington DC - 0846 Hours   
  
"FBI, Field Division."  
  
"Hello. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, calling from JAG. May I speak to Miss Thomas, please?"  
  
"One moment, please." There was a pause, and then a man's voice came on the line.   
  
"This is Special Agent Jack Hudson. Miss Thomas is my partner, but she's out of the building at present. May I help you?"  
  
"Hello, Mr Hudson. My name is Sarah Mackenzie. I met Sue Thomas yesterday, in Georgetown. Actually, in a park, walking our dogs. I was hoping to talk to her about help on a case of mine."  
  
"You met Sue walking Rusty?" Jack asked, politely.  
  
"Actually, she was walking Levi, and I think that was a trick question, Mr Hudson."  
  
"Ah, you caught me. Sue really isn't here right now, but if you want to leave a number, I'll ask her to call back."  
  
"I need an answer as soon as possible. If it makes it easier for you to trust me, you can call JAG HQ yourself and check me out, Jack. Sue gave me your name."  
  
"Really? Then I'll do as you suggest, and have words with my partner about you too, Sarah."  
  
"I look forward to hearing from you, then."  
  
"Same here." Jack replaced the handset just as Sue walked into the office. Her smile hit him every time, and after a pause to make sure his voice wouldn't fail him, he stood up, put his arm around her shoulder, and hit her with a smile of his own. "Let's take a walk, Sue. There's something you need to tell me."  
  
"There is...?" Sue questioned, looking over her shoulder to the others in the office, who all shrugged in denial and carried on doing their own work.  
  
Mac's Office - JAG Headquarters - Falls Church - 0905 Hours  
  
"So, what's going on?" Harm asked, trying his hardest to keep a lid on his feelings. He shouldn't be jealous, he knew, but he couldn't help it when it came to Mac. They were getting back on some sort of footing with the odd meal here and there, moreso since Mattie and Jen had moved into their own apartment, and there had been no sign of Webb in Mac's life recently, nor any mention of the man from Mac herself. He wasn't sure of the situation there, but the less he saw of Webb with Mac, the better he felt.  
  
"There's nothing 'going on', Harm, I just made a new friend yesterday, and so did Jingo."  
  
"Jingo?" Harm sat up in his chair. "This is about Jingo?"  
  
Mac laughed out loud. "No, silly. I was walking Jingo yesterday, and I met a woman called Sue Thomas, out walking her own dog, Levi. Sue is deaf, Levi is a hearing dog. He helps her live her life in the hearing world. Sue works for the FBI, in the field division, and Jack Hudson is her partner there. I was hoping that Sue could use her lip-reading abilities to watch the tape and tell us what was being said. It isn't an FBI matter, as such, but it doesn't hurt to start up a working relationship with them - you never know how handy it could turn out for us."  
  
"No, I guess not. Let me know what happens, yeah?" Harm murmured, hit Mac with his flyboy grin, and walked out of her office. ['Damn, that smile gets me every time', thought Mac.]  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued 


	3. Chapter Three

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I have no idea who the characters of 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belong to, but I hope all parties will allow me to have a little fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Admiral's Office - JAG Headquarters - Falls Church - 1000 Hours, Same Day  
  
Mac walked into the outer office of the Admiral. Petty Officer Coates was not at her desk, but the Admiral's office door was open and he could be seen leaning against his desk, head bowed and arms crossed, deep in thought. As Mac coughed once to get his attention he raised his head and looked at her for a few seconds before acknowledging her presence in words.  
  
"Come in, Colonel. You have some information for me?"  
  
"Sir, I spoke with someone at the FBI; a Miss Thomas. I would like to know if you could make time to meet with her and a colleague, Mr Hudson, when we review the tape?"  
  
"When would that be?"  
  
"This afternoon, sir. 1430 hours, here in the conference room. Petty Officer Coates is setting up a laptop and screen for us to view the disc."  
  
"Who exactly is this Miss Thomas? Are the FBI likely to want to take over the case, and if so, why?"  
  
"Miss Thomas is registered as deaf, sir, and is employed in the field division as a special agent. I doubt very much that the FBI will be interested in our case, as it is military. My reason for involving Miss Thomas stems from a friendship we have recently made, and the extensive ability she has shown in FBI investigations to lip-read where other deaf and non-deaf 'experts' have failed. At this moment in time it can't hinder anything, and may prove useful."  
  
"Carry on then. As long as I am free at that time, I will attend the meeting with you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Mac stood to attention, waiting to be dismissed, and glanced at the Admiral briefly when he still had not spoken. "Sir, permission to be excused?"  
  
"What... oh, yes, dismissed." Mac nodded and turned to leave the office when the Admiral called her back. "Mac... may I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Yes, sir... if I may have the right to reply or not."  
  
"Of course. I was wondering... if perhaps, you had heard... from Meredith, at all?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "I haven't, sir. I understand she has taken a sabbatical from her post, but I have no contact for her. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."  
  
['So am I, Mac. So am I,' AJ acknowledged silently.] "Thank you, Colonel. Let me know when your guests arrive, and I will try to make the meeting."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you." Mac turned again and left the office. As she walked back to her own office she noted that Harm was at his desk and she knocked on the side of his window as she stopped at his door.  
  
"Hi, Mac. Is your FBI friend coming in then?"  
  
"You obviously haven't checked your messages yet, Flyboy. Sue and Jack will be by this afternoon. I've had Jen set up a screen in the conference room. The admiral will try to make the meeting if he can. I must remember to let security know that there may be a dog on the premises too. Agent Levi Thomas."  
  
Harm smiled. "Agent Levi? He gets his own badge too?"  
  
"You bet. He's an official, like Jingo used to be."  
  
"What are you doing for lunch, Marine?"  
  
"Not sure. Where are you going to take me?" Mac caught her lower lip in her teeth as soon as the words were out, hoping that Harm hadn't picked up on the possible double meaning. No such luck!  
  
"I could take you anywhere..." Harm grinned, letting Mac know just how well he had picked up on her double meaning, however unintentional, "... but I'll settle for the Italian place round the corner." ['For now,' he added silently.]  
  
"Done deal. Meet you at 1200?"  
  
"Absolutely. My car or yours?"  
  
"Mine. Your roof leaks."  
  
"Damn, it doesn't, does it?" Harm stood up to go check on his precious Corvette, and Mac laughed as she walked away from his office.  
  
"Gotcha, Sailor!"  
  
Harm sat back down in his chair and smiled to himself. His eyes followed his partner back into her office, and then he carried on with his own work, whistling softly as he picked up his pen and continued signing off on paperwork.  
  
FBI Offices - J Edgar Hoover Building - Washington DC - Same Time  
  
"Jack, I've spoken to Sarah Mackenzie. We're due there at 1430, if you can still make it with me?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sue blushed furiously and bent her head to hide the tell-tale color in her face.   
  
There was no-one else in the office within hearing distance, and that was a blessing in disguise, as far as Jack was concerned. ['What the hell was that?' he wondered.] Aloud he acknowledged her question about the time, and fought to keep his voice steady in reply. "Sure, no problem. Are you taking Levi?"  
  
"I guess so. I'm sure Sarah's informed her office that he's a working animal, so there should be no problem getting him in. I'm looking forward to seeing where she works." Jack smiled at the enthusiasm with which Sue approached her work, and although it was meant to be a favor for a friend, it was given her full attention as always.  
  
Bullpen - JAG Headquarters - Falls Church, 1415 Same Day  
  
Sue and Jack, with Levi between them, made their way into the bullpen of JAG operations. Immediately they were greeted warmly by a blonde haired officer in a Naval Lieutenant's uniform.  
  
"Miss Thomas, Mr Hudson, welcome to JAG Headquarters. I'm Lieutenant Sims. This must be Levi." Harriet dropped down to pat Levi and was rewarded with a soft lick to her hand. "The colonel asked me to make sure you were escorted to the conference room when you arrived; if you'd like to follow me?" Harriet waited for acknowledgement from Sue, having been told by Mac to keep eye contact with the FBI agent.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Sims, but I'm confused. I thought we were here to meet with Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"Oh, you are. That is, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie is an officer with the Marine Corps, and Chief of Staff here at JAG."  
  
"Wow, what a mouthful. No wonder she just asked me to call her 'Sarah'," Sue responded, suitably awed by the knowledge she now had of her new friend. Jack had remained silent beside Sue, as this was her assignment and he was along for the ride, but he acknowledged Sue's comments with a smile.  
  
"There are others in the conference room, with the colonel. Her partner, Commander Rabb; our commanding officer, Admiral Chegwidden, and Lieutenant Commander Roberts. Petty Officer Coates, the Admiral's yeoman, has set up a screen along with a laptop, so she can help you with anything you need on the tape."  
  
  
  
"That's very efficient, thank you." Sue looked briefly at Jack and then nodded to Harriet that they were ready to meet the rest of the JAG staff as verbally introduced.  
  
Harriet opened the door to the conference room assigned for the afternoon, and introduced the pair. "Miss Thomas and Mr Hudson, sirs, ma'am. Not forgetting Agent Levi too," Harriet added, smiling as she closed the door behind her and returned to her desk in the bullpen. Sarah got to her feet and moved over to the door to greet Sue and Levi, and to meet Jack for the first time.  
  
"Welcome to JAG, Sue. It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Jack. Nice to put a face to a name."  
  
"Same here, Colonel." Jack grinned. While respectful of authority, he had no reason to bow and scrape to the officers in the room, and they knew it. His partner was here to do them a favor, and he wasn't going to allow them to steam-roller her into anything she didn't feel comfortable with.  
  
"Miss Thomas, it's a pleasure. I'm Admiral Chegwidden, and you already know the Colonel. In addition we have with us Commander Rabb, Commander Roberts, and Petty Officer Coates who is helping with the video."  
  
"Pleased to meet you all," Sue spoke clearly and without nervousness. This was her job, and whether official or not, she was good at what she did. Jack had recognised her abilities immediately, and had never second-guessed her. It was this quiet authority that Mac had recognised also, and on which she had based her immediate liking for the FBI agent, as a friend and a possible working colleague.  
  
"Are you ready to start, Sue?" Mac asked, indicating a seat near to the screen. Sue took her place, while Levi lay at the side of her chair. Jack sat opposite her so that she could check with him at any time without having to turn round. Mac sat next to Jack, and Harm beside Sue. Jennifer was seated to the side, operating the laptop. The admiral seated himself at the end of the table furthest from the screen, opposite Bud.  
  
"What exactly is it I'm supposed to be watching for?" asked Sue.  
  
"The original case was the death of an officer at the hands of two seamen. The motive was believed to have been related to money, a gambling debt, and both officers were tried and found guilty at courts martial. They have both spent three years in Leavenworth so far. We just want to know what was said on the tape between the two men, to determine if there is anything worthwhile to warrant a re-trial."  
  
"Okay. I'm ready."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued 


	4. Chapter Four

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I have no idea who the characters of 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belong to, but I hope all parties will allow me to have a little fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (PS - A little 'Navy NCIS' creeping in too! Oops!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
Reviews : Ninjaturtle - Thank you for the encouragement; Another Tracy - Thank you for the encouragement and hope you enjoy watching 'Sue Thomas'.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Conference Room - JAG Headquarters - Falls Church - 1445 Hours, same day  
  
Sue had watched the short tape through once, getting a first run at the words spoken before she asked Petty Officer Coates to close in on the mouths of the two seamen, so she could read their lips better.  
  
"The taller of the two men appears to be in charge of the conversation," Sue told the others in the room. As she concentrated on the movement of their lips from a closer angle she began to repeat what was being said. "'You were supposed to call me!' 'I tried...' 'Not hard enough! Wilson's dead, and we're going to get landed with a court martial if we don't come up with the goods!' 'What? A court martial...why? We didn't DO anything!'" Sue paused, briefly. "Jennifer, can you close in any more?"  
  
"A little, Ma'am," Petty Officer Coates responded, clicking on the mousepad and creating a square around the area of the seamen's mouths on the screen. "You may lose clarity, as it's not a digital video transfer."  
  
"Thank you. Okay, here we go... 'We didn't kill Wilson, but we've seen his contact. If we don't get the goods to him we could end up as the scapegoats. The guy's military too, and he wouldn't blink at turning us in to save himself. I bet he's the one who got Wilson killed, to get in on the deal...'" Sue paused again. On the screen the taller man had all but turned away, making lip-reading nearly impossible. The other man had dropped his head, as though in defeat. Sue turned to Petty Officer Coates once more. "Jen, could you try just on the taller man? Take it back to the last close-up and focus on him alone."  
  
"Aye, Ma'am." Again the screen was marked with a square and then at a brief click the picture closed up on the face of the taller man. Sue leaned a little closer to the screen, and then sat back.  
  
"Can you run this at slow speed?" asked Sue, and there was suddenly an air of excitement in her voice.  
  
Sue watched the screen, the other occupants of the room watched her. Jack, sitting opposite, could see better than the rest and he saw immediately when Sue's face blanched. He put his hand across the table to touch her arm.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, no..." Sue muttered, the muscles in her arm under Jack's grasp tensing as she clenched her fist. Turning to the others in the room she spoke. "As the man turns away he's saying...'to get in on the deal with Sadiq!'"  
  
There was a sudden horrified silence in the room, and then Mac spoke up, voicing the one thought the others had in their mind. AL QAEDA.  
  
"It could be him! The Stinger consignment in Paraguay was destroyed, but Webb never said where they came from in the first place. The diamonds were just to purchase the chips." Mac looked across the table at Harm as she spoke, and their commanding officer looked straight at both of them.  
  
"Commander? Colonel? Something we should know about?"  
  
"No more than was in our report, sir. The Stingers were destroyed in a blast. Sadiq did get away from the hacienda and we lost him on the train later. He is thought to be still alive."  
  
"He is, Mac," Jack turned to face her, keeping Sue in his line of sight so she could read what he was saying too. "We've had reports on Sadiq recently, in our capacity as Homeland Security detail. We didn't know about your connection, but the man certainly has got a deal going to acquire more arms; we do know about him having lost his original consignment."  
  
Mac looked directly at Jack. "I was assigned to the CIA for a short time in Paraguay, to get Sadiq to buy the chips for the Stinger arming devices with diamonds. I would guess that he is trying again with the same diamonds. My mission went wrong, and I was captured by Sadiq and his men. The diamonds were never recovered by the CIA."  
  
"Do you have any contact with the CIA on this latest intel?" asked Harm, with a quick, reassuring glance at Mac, knowing that she was bound to wonder about his direction of questions.  
  
"No. Any agency given a Homeland Security detail maintains sole convening authority on that detail for the duration. Intel can be shared, but no other agency can take over an assignment. We are all supposed to be working for the benefit of the country, so you wouldn't think other agencies would withhold anything, but they do." Jack looked around the table. "Present company excepted, of course," he added with a quick smile.  
  
"Who's been holding out on you?" asked Mac and Harm, together, causing the Admiral to look at them for a brief moment.  
  
"The CIA, which is nothing new, and the NCIS. We know they have some intel but they say they don't have enough to warrant action at this time." Sue spoke up at this point, and then paused as Harm's smile widened considerably. "You know something, Commander Rabb?" she asked, smiling in return, not able to resist.  
  
"I might be able to help you with NCIS. I have something of an existing 'camaraderie' with them. I owe Gibbs a favor, and this could be a way into their good graces."  
  
"By us giving them intel? How big a favor do you owe them, Rabb?" asked Jack, intrigued despite his reservations on the matter.  
  
"Gibbs got me off a murder charge. If we go to them with our intel, maybe we can pool resources and work something out to find Sadiq and put an end to his part in the activities once and for all. I know there are other Al Qaeda cells out there, but if we can remove one, it's one less avenue for terrorists."  
  
"That's true," said Jack, nodding. "Okay, you're on. In the meantime, what do you intend to do with the information about the two seamen in the video?"  
  
Mac picked up on the conversation at this point. "We can put pressure on them. If they say they had nothing to do with Wilson's murder, and they know his contact, we can probably offer them a lesser sentence in return for their assistance. If they're willing to co-operate, we should be able to get a lead on Sadiq without him knowing we're after him. This time the element of surprise is with us. All thanks to you, Sue."   
  
Sue smiled and bobbed her head briefly in acknowledgement of the thanks from around the table. It still amazed her sometimes that her skills could be of such help in bringing criminals to justice.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
To be continued 


	5. Chapter Five

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I have no idea who the characters of 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belong to, but I hope all parties will allow me to have a little fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
McMurphy's Bar - Washington DC - 1930 hours  
  
The four of them, Harm, Mac, Jack and Sue had arranged to meet for a drink and a meal later that evening, to discuss the latest developments in their cases. Harm and Jack were talking at the bar, while Mac and Sue were visiting the ladies' room. They had found a common interest in their varied work fields, that of the continued protection of their country, its people, and its leaders. An added bonus was that they seemed to acknowledge, albeit silently, that they were quite happy with the unspoken relationships they already had, which made for a growing friendship all round.   
  
"Consorting with the enemy, Harm?"  
  
"What do you want, Webb?" Harm turned slightly to see Clayton Webb stood to his right. Jack looked down at the bar, but the sudden tightening of his hand around the neck of the beer bottle wasn't lost on Harm. He glanced back at Jack and nodded imperceptibly, then faced Clayton again.  
  
"I'm looking for Sarah. I know she likes to come here sometimes, and I was hoping to see her."  
  
"Instead you found me. Well, hell, Webb, sorry to spoil your day. As for me, I'm having a great time, meeting with friends," Harm put an emphasis on the word 'friends', and carried on. "Jack Hudson, meet Clayton Webb."  
  
Webb kept his hands in his coat pockets. "I am aware of who Mr Hudson is, Rabb." Clayton had acknowledged that he and Harm had lost some of their so-called friendship following the events of Paraguay, but even he hadn't believed that Harm would totally ignore him after he left the Agency. Perhaps Harm had found out that Webb had been the one to sign the final line on his papers that, in effect, fired him without recourse.  
  
"Jeez, Webb, stop being so retentive. Would it hurt you to shake the man's hand? On second thoughts, don't answer that. I wouldn't want you to feel you could screw up his life as well as you did mine by becoming a 'friend' to him, too." (Harm had remembered, belatedly, that there had been nerve damage to Clayton's arm following his torture in Paraguay, and he wasn't sure just how much use the agent had recovered, if any. Maybe he couldn't use it at all, and maybe he was just being plain rude.)  
  
"It's okay, Harm. Mr Webb and I have already crossed swords on matters of business." Jack spoke up, and then touched Harm's shoulder to acknowledge the return of Mac and Sue across the room. Harm glanced in the same direction as Jack, at the two women, and then back at Clayton.   
  
"Clay! What brings you here?" Mac acknowledged the man she had been dating, albeit briefly, without any form of physical greeting. Her voice was pleasant enough, but her quick glance before she moved to Harm's side, and put her hand on his arm, made Clayton aware that she wasn't too pleased to see him there either.  
  
"I came to see you, Sarah. I thought we could go out for dinner tonight. I've just got back."  
  
"I'm already out for dinner, Clay, with friends. I would guess Harm has introduced Jack, if you don't know him already. This is my friend, Sue Thomas. Sue works with Jack." As Mac had her back to Sue, it was Jack who did the signing silently, so Sue was aware of what was happening between her new friends and the man who had interrupted their evening.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be excused. We really need to talk, Sarah. A lot has happened recently." Clay wheedled.  
  
"A lot certainly has happened, Clay, and I would be more than happy to fill you in on my life recently, too. But not here, not now. I'll be in JAG on Monday. Call me then. Maybe we can manage lunch, but I am in court all day, so it would have to be short."  
  
"Sarah, please... don't be like this. Come have dinner with me. Mother's at a function, so we would have the place to ourselves."  
  
Harm was just about to say something, and Mac squeezed his arm to silence him, but it was Sue who spoke up instead, taking them all by surprise.  
  
"Mr Webb, I don't know you and you don't know me, but even as a deaf person, I get the message loud and clear. The four of us have dinner reservations already, and are on our way now. If you'll excuse us? "  
  
Jack stood up and helped Sue on with her coat, while Harm did the same for Mac, and then the four of them nodded at Clayton, and walked out of the bar together.  
  
As they stepped outside the bar and walked towards their respective vehicles, three pairs of amused eyes met Sue's own. "What?" she said, raising her hands, palms up, in the universally recognised questioning stance, and then spoilt the expression by laughing.  
  
"Thank you, Sue, for getting us out of there so diplomatically," said Mac and Harm together, and Jack grinned at his partner, putting his arm around her shoulder. His dark eyes met hers briefly before he turned to Mac and Harm.  
  
"So guys, where are we going for dinner?" he asked.  
  
Harm's apartment - North of Union Station  
  
Mac was seated at one end of the sofa, Sue at the other. Jack was in the chair opposite Sue and Harm was on the floor, leaning back against the sofa near to Mac. The four of them had found yet another new Chinese restaurant in the DC area and even Harm's vegetarian tastes had been catered for to his satisfaction. He was, in his own words, stuffed. Mac had laughed at this, and prodded his stomach with her index finger.   
  
"I think you've been over-doing the 'feeding up of Mattie', Harm. You're getting a little tubby there..." at which comment Harm had looked suitably affronted and prodded right back. "What about those Beltway Burgers, Marine?" The comments were taken as intended, in fun, and each thought that the other was actually in perfect shape.  
  
"Who is Mattie?" asked Sue, bringing Mac and Harm's attention back to their guests.   
  
"Mattie is Harm's ward. We'd have to make the full story a night in over take-out, but the short version is Mattie employed Harm a while back, and when he found out she was actually running the business on her own at fifteen, he offered to look after her. Eventually he hopes to make it legal and adopt her, but at the moment her father is still in the picture - albeit against Mattie's own wishes." Mac's explanation was concise, but gave Sue and Jack an inkling that the relationship between Mac and Harm, and the absent Mattie, was far more involved than even they had first thought, and would have to be explored over time between the four of them.  
  
Sue smiled and got to her feet. "If you don't mind, I need to use the bathroom before we make a move."  
  
"Sure," said Harm, and Mac pointed to the small set of stairs that led into the open-plan bedroom, and the bathroom beyond that. Sue walked away from the others and it didn't escape Mac or Harm's notice that Jack's eyes followed her initial move before he looked up at them.   
  
"We've had a great time tonight; we should do it again soon," he grinned. "You two watch football?"  
  
"Of course. Superbowl's coming up soon," Harm acknowledged, and smiled in return.   
  
Jack nodded. "Ever seen the action up close?" he asked. "I got tickets for the last one from a friend of mine. Fantastic time, and even got buzzed by some jet-jock in an F-14. Part of the Homeland Security detail." With the sound of the door opening from the bathroom all three got to their feet at the same time, and Jack missed the knowing look between Harm and Mac at his words.  
  
"Okay, Mac, Harm. Thanks for a lovely evening. See you both soon." Sue leant forward and kissed Mac's cheek, and then turned to Harm, who bent low so she could kiss his cheek also. Mac kissed Jack, and then Jack and Harm shook hands.  
  
As soon as the door closed on their friends Mac turned to Harm with an evil grin. With a quick move she had him pinned up against the door, and smiled at his expression. It was a mixture of surprise and anticipation. ['Anticipation of what?' thought Mac.]  
  
"It was you! You were in that plane, over the Superbowl! That's why you wouldn't give in over the seat tickets. You didn't have seats IN the stadium, they were OVER the stadium. So, who'd'ya take up? Tuna? Keeter?"  
  
"Skates, actually. I took a photograph for all the folks back home," he added, smiling down at Mac.  
  
"Oh yeah? How come we didn't get to see it then?" Mac stepped back and folded her arms, waiting for his next move.  
  
"I can show you now, if you'd like. It's in the bedroom."  
  
"Your bedroom?" ['Breathe, Mac, breathe...' she told herself.]  
  
"Considering it's a one room apartment, and it's mine, that would make it my bedroom, yes." Harm was playing with fire, and he knew it. Any minute now Mac would either deck him, or do something else. He was hoping for the 'something else'.  
  
Mac obliged without hesitation. Stepping up to Harm she gave him what he could only term a 'heavily flirty smile', and then locked her lips on his. No pause, no time to back down. At first he stood stock still, eyes wide open, and just as he felt Mac start to pull away, thinking she may have read his signals wrong, he moved.  
  
[Boy, did he move! Mac couldn't help grinning, even while her mouth was being taken by his. This kiss was nothing like the porch kiss, and that had been dynamite all by itself! This...this was beyond example, but could easily become the standard by which all their kisses in future would be measured!]  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
To be continued 


	6. Chapter Six

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I have no idea who the characters of 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belong to, but I hope all parties will allow me to have a little fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (PS - A little 'Navy NCIS' creeping in too! Oops!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
Apologies for the long delay in posting more chapters - I have had my husband home on leave and in that time the episode 'Persian Gulf' aired and took Sadiq out of the equation. I've decided that (to quote others) in my universe, Sadiq is still alive and well and causing chaos - but not for long! Now I'm back in my stride I'm working on further chapters while waiting for reviews (please!) on this one. Thank you!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Leavenworth Prison - Kansas - Wednesday, 1420 Local Time  
  
"Ma'am, we have the prisoners you requested to interview in separate rooms down the hall. Who do you want to talk to first?" The desk sergeant spoke to Mac.  
  
"I will interview Mr Davison, my colleague will interview Mr Graves. Bud?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel. Where shall I meet you after the interview?"  
  
"Whichever of us finishes first, wait outside the interview room of the other, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Bud acknowledged Mac's instructions and then followed her and the desk sergeant to the interview rooms. The sergeant stopped in front of the first of a row of four doors. "The walls are pretty thick in here, Ma'am, but voices can still carry. We have Davison in here, and Graves is in the end room. Do you require anything else at this time?"  
  
"No, thank you, sergeant. Are the men restrained?"  
  
"As per SOP's, Ma'am, and there is an MP in there also. You'll be quite safe."  
  
Mac faced the sergeant and looked him square in the eye. "I will ignore the innuendo in that last statement, sergeant. Be warned, though, I will not be so lenient a second time."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. No slight intended, Ma'am."  
  
Mac turned to Bud, and he saw the slight tilt to her lips as she spoke. He would have loved to have grinned at her, knowing she could quite easily take any man down to submission, but his inbuilt regard for regulation kept his humour in check. "Ma'am?" he asked.  
  
"Follow the sergeant down to Graves' room, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Mac entered the interview room that held former the former seaman, Richard 'Rick' Davison. At her entrance both the MP and the prisoner stood to attention.  
  
"Mr Davison, I am Colonel Mackenzie, from JAG. I take it you contacted your lawyer regarding this visit?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. My lawyer said it would be okay for me to listen to what you have to say. If I feel I need his advice I can ask to have another meeting with him present."  
  
"Yes, you can. It would, however, have been more in your favour if you had requested him to be here at this meeting."  
  
"He didn't think it was necessary, Ma'am."  
  
Mac glanced at Davison as he spoke.  
  
"My lawyer said this would just be a formality, Ma'am." Davison added, smirking slightly. It was the expression on his face that alerted Mac to the fact that, just maybe, he was the person behind the terrorist deal. But if that were the case, why had he let himself be imprisoned?  
  
"Mr Davison, your lawyer couldn't have been more wrong. His presence at this meeting was a necessity, and it will most certainly not be a formality when I advise you that, pending your response - the value of which, quite frankly, is lacking in credibility at this point - you would perhaps have been released into the custody of the US Navy JAG's office to follow up a lead on your case and perhaps clear you of all charges. That offer, however, is now a moot point."  
  
"You have evidence to clear me?" Davison dropped the smirk and sat up in his chair suddenly. The MP made a move to shoulder his weapon, but at Mac's signal he stood down.  
  
"That would depend on you and your fellow inmate, Graves."  
  
"Graves? He's still here? I was told he'd been released. I haven't seen him for a few days."  
  
"He's still here. And is likely to remain so, unless the two of you can tell us what we want to know about the death of Wilson."  
  
"I had nothing to do with Wilson being killed."  
  
"I have an attested statement that you and Graves were involved with Wilson on his deal. You said, and I quote - 'The guy's military too, and he wouldn't blink at turning us in to save himself. I bet he's the one who got Wilson killed, to get in on the deal with Sadiq.' " Mac sat back in her chair and waited for Davison's response.  
  
"There was no one else on that deck," he muttered, almost to himself. Shaking his head he smirked at Mac. "It's impossible. You're lying, Colonel. We were alone on that deck; there was too much noise from the quay for anyone to have overheard us talking. You can't prove we said anything about Wilson. We could have been talking about the weather for all you know."  
  
Mac nodded in assent. "For all I know, yes, but I happen to have access to one of the FBI's language specialists, and she reads lips, fluently. I suggest you call your lawyer again, Davison, and tell him you want to deal. Otherwise, you're spending the rest of your natural life here in Leavenworth." At that, Mac stood and made her way to the door. Without turning around she added softly. "You might want to hope that Graves hasn't sold you down the river."  
  
"He couldn't, Ma'am, even if he wanted to. He doesn't know anything. I was the one who went with Wilson to meet his contact. With him dead, there's only me left to identify the officer."  
  
Mac turned to face Davison. "So, are you prepared to tell us who this man is?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, and you won't need my lawyer present, I will tell you of my own free will."  
  
"You just did, Davison. I neglected to add that you mentioned 'we both saw' the military contact; that means Graves saw him too. But it wasn't the real man, just someone paid to impersonate an officer. Graves is young, and very nervous - he'd salute anyone in a uniform of a higher rank than his without really knowing if the person was a bonafide officer. You are the man who dealt with Sadiq, and you are the man who killed Wilson because he wanted in on the deal too. What did Sadiq promise you, Davison? A life as a millionaire somewhere in a desert kingdom? The Emirates maybe, or Bahrain, maybe even Saudi Arabia."  
  
"You don't know anything, Ma'am." Mac turned to face Davison as he spoke, drawing his words out in a scathing voice.   
  
"On the contrary, Davison, I know everything. By now so does Sadiq, and you just might be having a visit from a friend of his. He likes to keep tabs on his contacts, and even if you are in here, he knows exactly what you are doing and who you are speaking to. I would imagine by now he's even found it that it is me you're talking to, and as we have 'history' you might say, he'll be even more interested to find out what you have told me - before he has you eliminated."  
  
"No! You don't know Sadiq! You're trying to get me to slip up. I won't. When I get out of here, you will never find me. Sadiq has promised me immunity in his world..."  
  
"Davison, immunity to Sadiq is just another word for 'dead'." Mac turned to the MP on duty and instructed that no calls were to be made by Davison. Mac herself would contact his lawyer and have him meet her back at JAG HQ. "Place Davison in solitary confinement for the time being - I will make other arrangements for him by the end of the day."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." The MP saluted and Mac knocked on the door to be let out. As she left the room Davison slumped in his chair, knowing he was defeated, the smirk gone from his face.  
  
Bud was waiting outside the room for Mac and got to his feet as she appeared. Mac smiled and walked across to him.  
  
"How did it go with Graves?" she asked, not expecting much drama from Bud's interviewee.  
  
"About what you expected, Ma'am. He confirmed Davison was the 'talker' of the two of them, dealing with Wilson, and his contact. He did see the man mentioned by Miss Thomas, but he didn't know who the man was. Except that he wore three bars."  
  
"It was a ruse, Bud. The man was wearing a fake outfit, and is no more an officer than I fly F-14's. Davison put the man up to trick Graves into thinking there was a 'higher authority' in the deal. He killed Wilson himself, and then made out that he was as innocent as Graves. All we have to do now is keep him alive long enough to give us more information on Sadiq's latest deal, if he knows anything."  
  
"He's in Leavenworth, Ma'am. That should be protection enough. But I don't understand why he let himself be imprisoned. If he's the head honcho how come he didn't just let Graves take the fall?"  
  
"It would have looked too suspicious - Graves is too nervous to have master-minded a plan like this. Davison was prepared to sacrifice some of his time and be imprisoned, believing that Sadiq would arrange for him to be released at a later date, and then he would receive his payment for the goods, and live with Sadiq's protection."  
  
"That's dumb, Ma'am," Bud spoke up, the look of amazement on his face that someone could be so gullible.  
  
"Greed affects people in strange ways, Bud." Mac nodded briefly and then started walking towards the exit of the building. "Come on, let's get back to DC. I'm starving, and I could murder a burger!"  
  
Bud grinned widely. "Yes, Ma'am." As did Harm, Bud stood in awe of Mac's appetite and her fondness for Beltway Burgers.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
To be continued 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' - the program is aired on PAX TV - and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy and Jtbwriter for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Harm's apartment - North of Union Station  
  
Harm picked up the handset on the second ring. "Rabb."  
  
"Hiya, Harm. We're back; just got in. Bud's gone home."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At the airport. Problems with the organised flight, so we hopped a commercial. Remind me to wear civilian clothes next time. If one more bozo calls me 'Hey, Private...' I'll deck them and happily take the consequences!"  
  
Harm laughed softly. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. I was planning on murdering a burger, and dropping onto my bed, fully-clothed, in exhaustion. You got a better idea?"  
  
"Yeah, I could pick you up and take you somewhere for a proper meal."  
  
"Aw, thanks, Sailor. Rain check on going out - I really am bushed."  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up and feed you here. You can crash for a few hours and go home when you're ready."  
  
"Now that I can live with," Mac replied softly, eager to see Harm again.  
  
"I'll be there in an hour. Go find yourself a Java to keep you going for a while."  
  
"Okay. Maybe I'll manage two, I know your sense of timing."  
  
"Go, Marine. I'll be there as soon as."  
  
"Harm?" Mac paused, not sure quite how to say she was more than grateful that she had Harm in her life. "Thanks isn't enough, but 'thanks' anyway."  
  
"I know," Harm replied. "I'm leaving now, foot out the door... bye!"  
  
Mac hung up on the call and smiled to herself, turning to locate the nearest coffee stand in the Arrivals area.  
  
Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, Washington DC, 1930 Hours  
  
"Hey," Harm spoke, as he sat himself in the chair next to Mac. "Welcome home, Marine." Leaning forward slightly he dropped a quick kiss on Mac's lips. Her groan was audible only to him, but he grinned against her mouth as he sat back.  
  
"We shouldn't really..." she started to say, but Harm put a finger against her mouth.  
  
"I'm in civvies, and in the middle of a crowded airport arrivals lounge I doubt very much that anyone is paying us much attention. So, I get to kiss you. Just so you know, I'm going to hold your hand, too."  
  
Mac grinned. "Right now I don't think I'd mind if you picked me up and carried me out of here. Like in 'An Officer And A Gentleman'."  
  
"Okay," Harm got to his feet, bending as if to pick her up. Mac laughed out loud and smacked his hand away.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Sailor," she murmured, and then cocked her head at the expression in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I was actually thinking more of a fireman's lift. I mean, I'd still need a hand free to carry your bag." Harm evaded another of Mac's blows as he laughed, and she joined in.  
  
"Come on, Sailor, take me home and feed me."  
  
"With pleasure." Harm didn't know if Mac was aware of the slip of the tongue when she had said 'home'. Whether she did or not, it made him think that they were on the same page this time.  
  
Mac glanced at Harm as he picked up her carry-on holdall. As he straightened he gave her a smile, took her left hand in his right and walked out of the airport building and across to the car park. His Corvette was parked in a reserved area, one of the perks of a military position, and he had Mac settled in the passenger seat, her luggage stowed in the trunk and on their way in a very short time. As he drove, Mac told him what had happened at Leavenworth, in between her tired yawns.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harm," she apologised again for yawning.  
  
"We can talk about this tomorrow. We need to get in touch with Jack and Sue anyway, and let them know what you found out. It can wait until then. Close your eyes. I'll wake you when we get home." Harm let the word slip, and was even more pleased than before when Mac nodded sleepily, her eyes already closed.   
  
Harm drove towards Union Station, with a slight detour to collect Mac's favourite food - even the smell of the burger couldn't rouse her from her sleep, which made him laugh softly. As he parked the Corvette outside his apartment building Mac opened her eyes.  
  
"We're here," Harm murmured softly, smiling across at her.  
  
"Mmmn, thanks." Mac paused, her nose rising in the air. "You bought me a burger! Harm, that's so thoughtful... I'm going to owe you big-time, aren't I?"  
  
"Only if you want to." Harm lifted Mac's left hand and kissed her palm before stepping out of the car and walking around to open the trunk. Picking up her bag in one hand, he closed the lid and then carried on around to her door, opening it and helping her out. They made their way up the stairs to his apartment - the elevator was out, again - and then while Harm decanted the burger to a plate and made tea for them both, Mac undressed in his bedroom and changed into the sweats he had put on the bed for her.   
  
Harm looked up from stirring the tea as Mac appeared in his line of vision. In the grey top and pants with 'NAVY' written across the chest and down one leg, Mac looked like a tired child, bearing a sleepy smile.  
  
"I don't know if I can stay awake long enough to eat this burger, but I'll try."  
  
"Give it your best shot, Marine," Harm replied, nodding across to the sofa where a lap tray held her waiting burger.  
  
"And fries! Wow, Sailor, you've gone all out tonight. Are we celebrating?"  
  
"Nah, just thought I'd give you a break from my usual 'healthy eating' speeches."  
  
"Believe me, I'm grateful!" Mac smiled, and bit into the burger, groaning with delight at the taste of the meat, the sauces and the salad.   
  
Harm watched as she ate, holding his mug of tea cupped in one hand. His gaze was not intrusive, and Mac felt oddly warmed that he cared enough to offer her this feast. As she finished the last of the fries and wiped her hand on the napkin, he passed her the mug of tea he'd poured earlier. Mac sipped at the still steaming liquid, and then looked at Harm across the top of her mug.  
  
"We're doing okay, aren't we, Harm?" she asked, nipping her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited for his response.  
  
"I think we're doing just great. It's taken us time, but I think we're at a place we're both comfortable with, and can move on from, together."  
  
"Do you think we've wasted too much time?"  
  
"A little, but then again, what we've been through has made us into who we are now. If we had got together earlier in our lives, maybe we wouldn't have lasted. Who knows?"  
  
"I don't need to know, anymore. I'm glad I'm here, Harm."  
  
"So'm I," Harm responded softly, leaning forward to kiss Mac, but stopped by her hand going up to her mouth as she yawned again. Their laughter was a happy sound. Harm reached out a hand and touched her cheek. "Come on, Marine, time for bed."  
  
There was no question of not sharing the bed. Mac trusted Harm implicitly, and his offer that she sleep as long as she needed and then leave when she was ready was exactly what he meant. If she woke up in the night and felt ready to go to her apartment he would willingly take her. Sharing his bed in the meantime meant only that he would lie alongside her and protect her while she slept.   
  
Mac was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, and Harm tucked the covers around her as he lay down beside her and watched her features relax in sleep, giving him a glimpse of her child-like innocence beneath the tough Marine exterior. Eventually his own eyes closed in sleep, and he didn't remember anything until the morning light filtered through the glass slats.  
  
Mac had been awake for a short while, ten minutes and seven seconds to be precise, and had been watching Harm sleep. It hadn't surprised her that she had stayed the whole night - her mind seemed to know it was safe to sleep when she was with Harm, and she had slept, almost nine hours! Now, watching Harm sleep, she felt safe and loved. A fleeting thought passed through her mind that it had been Harm she had called when she arrived at the airport, and not Clay. As fast as it had entered her head it left, and she returned to looking at Harm, who was now awake and watching her.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' - the program is aired on PAX TV - and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy and Jtbwriter for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Harm's apartment - North of Union Station - Thursday, early morning  
  
"Hi," he murmured, leaning forward to drop a light kiss on her mouth. Mac leaned in to take the offered kiss, and then dropped back on her elbow with a grimace.   
  
"Back in a mo," she muttered, adding "burger breath!" as she climbed out of the bed and into the bathroom. Harm heard the sound of the tap running, the brushing of teeth, and then Mac reappeared.  
  
"I didn't mind, honestly," Harm commented, smiling, pulling the covers back so Mac could rejoin him on the bed.  
  
"You're too much of a gentleman, Harm. Even though I cleaned my teeth last night, I could still taste the food. Better now."  
  
"Good. Does that mean I can have another kiss 'Good Morning'?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
Mac leaned in and kissed him without verbally answering, and Harm wasted no time in joining in. When they broke the kiss, reluctantly, Mac grinned up at Harm. "We gotta go, Flyboy. I need to change, and you're going to be late because you have to get dressed and take me home."  
  
"Late for what?"  
  
"Work, Harm. You know, that little item that takes up your day and pays for your Corvette and this place."  
  
"Guess I forgot to tell you last night, I have a late start this morning." At Mac's raised eyebrow Harm continued. "I have to be down in Norfolk later this morning. I was going to give Jack a call and ask him to meet up with us this evening so you could tell him about Davison."  
  
"We can do that over the phone, Harm," Mac pointed out, and then grinned in jest. "Ah, I get it, you've fallen for the blond!"  
  
"Sue? No!" Harm stated emphatically, dropping a hard kiss on Mac's lips as if to prove his fidelity to her.  
  
"No, I was thinking more of Levi..." Mac retorted, when she could breathe again. That kiss had been unexpected, but promised more, and she had the time to explore. So, it would appear, did Harm. As she watched Harm's features she knew the moment he realised she'd been joking about the Golden Retriever that was Sue's service dog. "Ha, now you get it..." she laughed softly.  
  
"Mmmn, and so do you... " Harm replied before dropping his head again for a softer kiss, that soon deepened. However, a sudden thought hit Harm and he jerked back. Mac looked somewhat disappointed at the interruption, and he smiled to soften his action. "How long can you stay?" he asked, adding as an afterthought, in case she misunderstood him, "... I mean now, do we have time... to take this... " he stopped, lost for words when it came to asking Mac to stay with him. Mac helped him out.  
  
"I have the morning off, since Bud and I were down in Leavenworth yesterday. I gave him the morning off too, I just need to let the Admiral know."  
  
Harm's smile lit his face and made his already darkened eyes even darker. "That's okay, we can do that," he confirmed with a nod of his tousled head. "Right now, though, I have other plans for you and I."  
  
"You do?" Mac asked innocently, but her laughing eyes held his and changed from chocolate to black as her pupils dilated, and without further words they got back to what they had started together, the Admiral and JAG forgotten - until later. Much later.  
  
FBI Headquarters - J Edgar Hoover Building - Washington DC - 1000 Hours local, Same Day  
  
Jack put the handset back down on the telephone cradle and looked across at Sue. Levi, seeing Jack about to call Sue's name, lifted his paw and dropped it on her leg as she sat at her desk. Sue patted Levi, and looked up at Jack.  
  
"You called me?" she asked, smiling. Jack returned the smile but shook his head.  
  
"Levi's starting to read my mind. I was about to call you, but he beat me to it and got your attention. Do you think they taught him that at dog-training?" he joked.  
  
Sue shook her head in response. "No. I just think it's because he's starting to understand you and I."  
  
"That's not such a bad thing." Jack grinned, and then remembered why he wanted Sue's attention. "I've just had Harm on the line. Mac returned from Leavenworth yesterday. She spoke to Davison, and it would seem he is the one Sadiq has been in contact with."  
  
"Leaven... ?" asked Sue.  
  
"Lev-en-worth." Jack signed the letters for Sue as he voiced the syllables. "It's the military prison facility in Kansas. Davison and Graves have been there since their sentencing. Anyhow, Mac wondered if you would like to meet up later to talk about what we do next with their intel. Harm is on his way to Norfolk Naval Station and will be there until late afternoon. He asked if we'd like to meet up with them at Mac's place in Georgetown and have something to eat with them."  
  
"That would be nice," Sue nodded, agreeing to the suggestion. Jack smiled at her.  
  
"Good, because I already said 'yes'."  
  
"What if I had other plans?" Sue asked, pretending to be annoyed at his assumption that she would accept the invitation.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind me accepting for you," Jack muttered, his smile dropping as he realised his mistake in assuming.  
  
"It's okay, Jack. I'm teasing... I enjoy their company, and yours, and look forward to seeing Sarah's home. Levi will get to see Jingo again, too." Sue bent to stroke Levi's fur and didn't see Jack's easy smile fall back into place.  
  
"Great. I'll let Harm know we'll be there. He said around eight. Is it all right if I pick you up? Seems pointless taking two cars."  
  
Sue smiled softly. "I'd like that. Thank you." As Jack turned his attention back to his work, Sue patted Levi and told him to lie down again.   
  
Mac's Apartment - Georgetown - 1955 Hours local, Same Day  
  
Jingo barked once as the doorbell rang and Mac called out from the kitchen that she was on her way as she closed the oven door and walked out into the hallway. Habit had her check the peephole first, even though she knew it would be Jack and Sue.  
  
"Hey, come in! Welcome to Chez Mackenzie. Sue, Jack, it's lovely to see you both again." Mac's welcome included a hug for the both of them, and a pat for Levi. Jingo stood behind Mac, a little wary of the other canine visitor. Mac reached back and patted Jingo too. "Come on, Jingo, play nice. Say 'hello' to Levi." Levi, after a signal from Sue, walked up to Jingo and sniffed, and then sensing no danger walked over to the window and flopped down, with Jingo following suit shortly after. All three humans laughed.  
  
"I guess that means they're friends," Jack laughed. "Sue told me Jingo was a sniffer for the DEA."  
  
"Yeah, till I ended his career," Mac replied, smiling. At the sound of a key in the lock Mac turned to face the door again, her smile widening as Harm stepped through the door and returned her smile.   
  
"Hey, Sailor. You made it, and almost on time, too! I'm impressed." Mac joked as she looked back at Jack and Sue, explaining that Harm had gone home to change before coming through to Georgetown. The fact that he had let himself in with a key wasn't lost on Jack or Sue, but they chose to keep it to themselves for the time being. Neither Mac nor Harm mentioned the fact, nor did they seem embarrassed by it, so it would appear it was taken as a usual occurrence.  
  
"I said I wouldn't be too late, and I did ring to say I was back from Norfolk, so adding in that I've been home and changed too, I'd say I did pretty well." Harm sniffed the air then. "O-ho, you've been cooking, Marine."  
  
Sue spoke up then. "It smells very good."  
  
"And it's ready. If you'd all like to go sit down, I'll bring it through."  
  
"May I help?" asked Sue.  
  
"Sure, thank you," Mac accepted, and the two women walked into the kitchen while Harm and Jack sat at the table, talking football scores.   
  
During the meal Mac filled Jack and Sue in on her trip to Leavenworth. While they were at stalemate with Davison until he decided to deal with them, it was agreed it was still worth their while involving NCIS now they had at least targeted Sadiq's contact on the previous Stinger consignment.   
  
"I'll get in touch with Gibbs tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be kind enough to buy me a coffee somewhere in town." Harm offered, grinning, and Mac cast him a curious look. "He ordered me a coffee when I was being questioned - I denied him a DNA sample to test against Sergei and Singer, so he was hoping to get something off the cup. I didn't drink it," he explained.  
  
"He still arrested you," said Mac, stating the obvious. It was a time she had put to the back of her mind, feeling guilty that she and the others in JAG had been unable to show support for Harm at a time he most needed it. The Admiral had ordered them to stay away from the investigation, and they had obeyed. Despite Harm having assured he understood, she still felt guilty of her part in the whole episode. It was an issue that would take time to for her to let go of, but she knew Harm was aware of her feelings, and it wasn't doing any harm to their current state of relationship.  
  
Jack glanced at Sue and was amused to see her watching not only Harm and Mac's mouths, but also their eyes. He made a note to ask her about that later, when they left. In the meantime he sat back from his plate and thanked Mac for the tasty meal. Sue did the same. Mac made a mock bow and began clearing the table.  
  
"Go have a comfortable seat, I'll bring out the coffee," she said, as Harm stood to help her clear up. Jack stood up and pulled out Sue's chair for her, guiding her across the lounge to the sofa and the two chairs. They chose to sit together on the sofa, angled to face each other.  
  
Mac loaded the dishwasher as Harm brought in the last of the plates from the table. He had seen Jack and Sue were engrossed in a conversation of their own, and decided to have a little extra 'dessert' for himself, putting his arms around Mac's waist from behind and nuzzling on her neck.  
  
"Harm!" Mac squealed and clamped a hand over her mouth to deaden the sound, giggling as Harm hit the ticklish spot he knew below her ear. "Oh, Flyboy, you're asking for a lot of trouble!"  
  
"That's okay, I'm always getting into 'trouble' with you," Harm whispered against her skin, and she knew he was laughing. "I was just looking for a little extra dessert before we rejoin our guests."  
  
"Dessert, huh? Will this do?" Mac asked, before turning around and leaning in to Harm, raising her mouth for his kiss. "You can have more after our guests leave," she promised. Harm dropped another quick kiss on her nose in agreement and carried the tray of mugs, cream and sugar into the lounge as Mac carried the coffee pot.  
  
"I should warn you," said Harm as he set down the tray, "Mac's coffee is Marine grade - which comes as strong, stronger and 'how long can your spoon stand upright in the cup?'", which earned him baleful glare from Mac.  
  
"Please ignore him, he's a wimp when it comes to drinking 'real' coffee. Besides, I only need the 'spoon in the cup' stuff when we're working on a hard case."  
  
Jack and Sue laughed at their banter, and proceeded to drink, and enjoy, their coffees, while Harm still had a half cup left after everyone had finished.  
  
As their evening came to an end the four of them rose from the sofa and chairs and made their way to the door.  
  
"We had a good time, again. Thank you." Jack spoke, with an acknowledging nod and smile from Sue, who spoke up herself.  
  
"We didn't get to find out about Mattie, though, so maybe next time you could come have a meal with us?" At her words Jack looked surprised, but then nodded and smiled at Mac and Harm.  
  
Calling Levi to her, Sue clipped on his lead and then left the apartment with Jack, making their way to the elevator. Mac and Harm watched them out of sight around the corner, and then returned inside the apartment, closing the door behind them.  
  
"I remember you promised me more dessert, Marine," Harm said softly, pulling Mac into his arms.   
  
"Hmm, so I did... " mused Mac, before she raised her arms around his neck.  
  
Outside Sue's Apartment - Somewhere In Washington DC - Later, Same Night  
  
Sue sat in silence in Jack's car, aware of him being so close, and not sure if he was angry with her. Her comment to Mac about a 'next time' had been said so easily, as though she and Jack were a couple returning the invitation to a meal between friends. Granted, she knew that Jack was her friend, but they were not a 'couple'. Not that she hadn't thought of it before, and Lucy certainly kept trying to make them into one! At that thought she smiled, and it was at that moment that Jack looked over.  
  
"Something funny?" he asked softly, smiling at her.   
  
"Just something Lucy said," she replied, and smiled in return. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there, Jack. I didn't mean to be so... presumptuous."  
  
"About what? I'm not embarrassed about anything." Jack responded.  
  
"What I said about the two of us having Sarah and Harm come to eat with us, next time."  
  
"Ah, Sue, it's okay. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. We probably should use my place, though. Lucy might get a bit suspicious if we entertain as a couple."  
  
"You don't mind?" Sue was silent for a moment, and then she smiled. "Thank you, Jack. You know, you keep surprising me."  
  
"That's good then, because you keep surprising me, too."  
  
"I do?" Sue couldn't help the astonishment sounding in her voice, and Jack grinned, leant over the center console and touched her cheek.  
  
"You do," he murmured, and then added "C'mon, Cinderella, I'd better get you in before the stroke of midnight, or I'll have Lucy after me. Sit tight and I'll open your door."  
  
Sue sat, smiling to herself in wonder at his actions, as Jack walked around the car and opened her door for her, putting a hand in to help her out and then moving to open the back door and call Levi out. Levi jumped down from the seat and sat patiently at the kerb while Sue clipped on his lead. Jack waited for her, and then fell into step beside her as she walked towards the glass entrance door to her apartment building. As Jack held the door open for her and followed her in, Sue turned to face him, which brought her up closer than she had expected.  
  
"It's... I can make it safely from here, Jack."  
  
"I know, I just want to make sure." Jack's response was light, teasing, but Sue could see his eyes darken as they looked at each other. Sue nodded in silent response, and lead the way to her apartment door. Before she could place the key into the lock Jack stopped her movement. "I'll say good-night here, Sue. Now I know you're 'home' safe. See you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"O... okay... " Sue replied, a little bemused at his courtesy, and a lot disappointed that he simply raised her hand to his lips and brushed her knuckles. Jack turned away and started walking back to the elevator. Sue didn't hear his muttered 'damn!', but she saw him turn back towards her, walk straight up to her, take her face in his hands gently and proceed to kiss her senseless.   
  
As they separated for air, their foreheads rested together, and they both said a heart-felt 'wow!'. Jack was the first to really recover his senses, and he lifted his head to look down at Sue. As her lashes fluttered and her eyes opened she returned his gaze.  
  
"Well, that was another surprise... and a wonderful one," Sue murmured, smiling up at him.  
  
"I'd really like to kiss you again, but if I do, I don't think I'd be able to stop with just one kiss, and Lucy might be on the other side of that door waiting for you to tell her all about tonight. I don't think she'd be too pleased to find us making out in the hallway."  
  
"You'd be surprised," admitted Sue, laughing softly. "Lucy has been trying to matchmake us since she first saw us together."  
  
"Is that so? Well, we could consider this our second date, seeing as we've already had one evening with Harm and Mac."  
  
"Do you think we can make it to a third date?" asked Sue, half afraid Jack was only joking.  
  
"And more," Jack responded gently, aware that Sue still had some reservations about her self-worth. "We have at least two more dates to plan, inviting Harm and Mac to join us, and then a few others that include no-one but us," Jack paused and looked down at Levi, who barked once. "And Levi."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Sue reached up and kissed Jack, and then drew back to look up at him again. "See you tomorrow," she whispered, as she opened her door, let Levi in ahead of her, and then closed it on Jack with a wave and a smile. As she leant back against the door with her eyes closed she was assaulted by both Levi jumping up at her, and her room-mate staring at her.  
  
"I don't care what time it is, you have got to tell all!" Lucy squealed in barely-restrained delight.  
  
To be continued 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F B Eye' - the program is aired on PAX TV - and I still hope all parties will allow me to have a little fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (PS - A little more Navy NCIS in this chapter too.)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reviews to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes 10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, and Jackie.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vietnam Memorial - Washington DC - 0830 Hours local, Friday morning  
  
"Commander, great to see you again!"  
  
"Mr DiNozzo, a pleasure to see you again too, and Mr Gibbs." Harm, in Naval uniform - this meeting being somewhat official - reached out to shake hands with both men.   
  
Anthony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs accepted the greeting in turn, and then took a seat alongside Harm near the Memorial.  
  
"I see you rejoined the Navy, Commander. Did the Admiral not process your terminal papers?" asked Gibbs conversationally, not actually looking at Harm. DiNozzo hid a derisory snort behind a cough and then grinned at both men.  
  
"If you know I left the Navy in the first place, Gibbs, then I guess you know my papers were processed just fine, and I had a change of pace for a while."  
  
At that Gibbs turned and gave his usual drawn-out smile. "Touche, Commander. So, you called us here. What do you have for us?"  
  
"I told Tony here that I owed you, for getting the intel that cleared me. So, it's my turn to repay the favor. We were given a reliable source linking to Sadiq, but we're at a standstill right now. While we're waiting for the next move, we're hoping you can make use of the intel. The original case is still with JAG, but the intel that we have gained since the tip-off is on the table for you, if you want it."  
  
"And the only thing you want out of this is to be kept informed?" Gibbs confirmed Harm's question and he nodded in response. "So, what do you, personally, get out of this arrangement?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"I'm hoping you'll be a little more helpful than the CIA, and bear in mind where the tip came from."  
  
"Oh, I know where the tip came from, Harm, I just needed to know how to get a foot in the door. Miss Thomas appears to be the FBI's secret weapon of choice at the moment, and I would really like to meet her."  
  
"You'd have to check with her on that, Gibbs." Harm smiled, knowing he had Gibbs' word, albeit unspoken, that the NCIS would work alongside JAG on this case.  
  
"Done." Gibbs stood, and DiNozzo followed suit. "Where can I reach you?" he asked Harm, who gave him a card.  
  
"There's the usual JAG number, which you already have, and my cellphone number, which I changed after Singer's death."  
  
"Smart move. Okay, we'll be in touch, and Harm... thanks." Gibbs didn't enlarge on what the 'thanks' were for, simply shook Harm's hand and walked off. DiNozzo shook Harm's hand also, and then moved off to catch up with Gibbs. Harm watched the two men leave, and then walked up to the familiar part of the wall that he usually only visited on Christmas Eve. It wasn't the same as visiting on the anniversary of the night his father had actually gone MIA, so he just stood at ease and looked right across the names on the wall, knowing exactly where his father's name was engraved, but choosing this time to acknowledge all the names, and not just his father's. As he stepped back, saluted and turned around, he came face to face with Mac.  
  
"Thought I'd find you here. When you said your meeting with Gibbs was at the Memorial I took a detour. Want some company?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Thanks for coming, Mac. It's different, today not being Christmas Eve, but it's still nice to be here."  
  
Mac put a hand out to squeeze his - they wouldn't show any other affection while in uniform - and then released his hand to walk side by side with him out of the memorial park and back to their cars.  
  
"What did Gibbs say?" she asked, once they stood between their cars, Mac having taken the bay next to Harm's Corvette.  
  
"He'll keep us in the loop on their intel, and he wants to meet Sue."  
  
"Sue? Why? Jack said they were given the cold shoulder when he approached Gibbs for help before."  
  
"I know, but I guess now he's done a little more homework and discovered just how talented Sue really is."  
  
"Do you think he'd try to poach her for his team?"  
  
"Maybe, but it would be a lost cause. There is no way Sue is going to walk out on the FBI."  
  
"Good. Do you want me to give her a call when we get back to JAG?"  
  
"Yeah, just update her on the conversation. All we can do now is let this run until Davison or Gibbs, or both, come up with something."  
  
"Okay. I'll follow you out." Mac grinned at Harm as she slipped into the driver's seat of her Corvette. Harm dropped to his haunches and leaned on the window sill as she lowered the glass. "What?" asked Mac, looking at Harm in puzzlement at his odd expression.  
  
"Why would you be on my six, Mac?" he asked.  
  
"Simple, Sailor. Because you have such a 'cute' six to follow! Now go, get. You can get the coffee on. It should just about be ready when I get there."  
  
"You planning on going slow?" Harm laughed, acknowledging Mac's love of speed since she had acquired her Corvette.  
  
Mac started to wind her window up and Harm dropped his arms back and got to his feet in one fluid movement, which Mac was admiring as she put her car in gear. As she had said, she waited for Harm to get into his car and move out of the car park before she took up positon at the rear of his Corvette. The two cars - one rebuilt, one showroom bought - caught the sun's rays on the matching cherry-red paint finish, and caused more than a few envious stares as they left the park area and moved out onto the highway, heading out to Falls Church.  
  
JAG Headquarters - Falls Church - 0930 Hours local, Same Day  
  
Harm looked up as Mac walked into the break room. His smile was genuinely warm and welcoming, no famed Flyboy grin, or charming 'little boy' smile that got him most anything he wanted, especially from most of the female species within a mile radius of him, and probably beyond that! Mac returned the smile and moved over to where he had poured liquid into two cups. One held her Marine-strength coffee brew, the other held his much milder-tasting brew.  
  
Mac leant her chin on his shoulder board (epaulet?) as she looked over his shoulder.   
  
"Don't you think that's a little too close, Colonel?" he asked softly, aware that another JAG staff member could come into the small room at any time, including the Admiral. Mac turned her head slightly and whispered in his ear. Her words were for them only, but they caused Harm to almost tip his cup over, and Mac laughed softly.  
  
"Careful there, Commander. Wouldn't want you to burn anything... I'm going to need you in one piece later."  
  
"Later?" Harm was still getting used to this side of Mac, the seductive tease, although he was catching on fast to her mercurial changes.  
  
"Mmhmm," Mac nodded, picking up her cup of coffee and turning to leave the break room ahead of him. "Much later," she added, grinning at him, and walking out across the bullpen and into her own office. Within seconds Coates was knocking on the door frame.  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral would like you and Commander Rabb in his office as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks, Jen. The Commander's still getting his coffee sorted. I'll call him in."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."  
  
Mac retraced her steps to the break room to let Harm know his coffee break would have to go on hold. "Hey, Sailor, we've been called in. The Admiral wants to see us pronto."  
  
"On my way," replied Harm, putting his cup down near the sink and walking out to join Mac.  
  
"What was taking you so long, Harm? I thought you were right behind me?"  
  
"I...er...had to check the fridge. Thought I'd left something in there from last week."  
  
"Eeyuch! Did you find it, or did it walk out by itself?" Mac teased, while wrinkling her nose at the thought of an offending smell.  
  
"No problem, it's gone. I guess Harriet or Jen must have had a clearout."  
  
Mac caught the sheepish look on Harm's face. "Spill it, Flyboy. What were you really doing in there?"  
  
"If you must know, trying to cool off, but there's no cold showers available."  
  
"Cold show...oh!" Mac's hand went to her mouth in shock, and then a pained expression appeared on her face. "I'm sorry, Harm, I didn't mean to...you know, make you uncomfortable."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mac. This isn't the first time, and probably won't be the last. Just let me grab a folder off Jen's desk before we go in."  
  
"Okay," Mac nodded, understanding immediately that the folder would offer Harm some dignity under the circumstances. Turning sharply on her heel she marched off in front of Harm towards the Admiral's office. As Harm caught up with her she knocked on the door and pushed it open at the call of 'enter'.  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb reporting as ordered."  
  
"At ease, people. This won't take long. I've just received notification from Leavenworth that Davison wants to make a deal. I'd like you to take your FBI friends with you this time. As it is the weekend, you are expected on board a C-130 from Pax River on Monday at 0900 sharp. You might want to check the regulations on travelling with the dog."  
  
"Aye, sir!" Mac and Harm replied together.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn and Melissa for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story. For reviewers I miss out between postings, my apologies, and I'll be sure to add you to my 'thanks' list for the next chapters!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FBI Headquarters – J Edgar Hoover Building – Washington DC – 1000 Hours local, Same Day  
  
"Jack Hudson," answered Jack, picking up his cellphone. "Hey, Harm. Boy, that was quick. Mac must have made a big impression on Davison for him to roll so fast, huh? Oh, okay. I'll let Sue know. I'm not sure about Levi; we'll probably be able to leave him with friends. Okay, I'll get back to you." Jack replaced his cellphone in his pocket and grinned across at Sue, who had been watching his side of the conversation with a puzzled look on her face. He walked over to her desk to speak to her.  
  
"Harm says Davison wants to deal, and their CO, Chegwidden, wants us to go down to Leavenworth with them on Monday. Do you think Levi would travel okay?"  
  
"I don't know. It might be better to leave him here. It wouldn't be for long, would it?"  
  
"Nah, a day, two tops."  
  
"I'll ask Lucy."  
  
"Okay." Jack turned back to his desk, but Sue touched his arm to catch him.  
  
"What time on Monday?" she asked.  
  
"We have a flight out of Pax River NAS at 9.00am. I guess it's a little earlier than you usually get up, but I'd set your alarm for around six, just to make sure we get on the road before the rush hour."  
  
"In our apartment, that's a luxury, Jack," Sue laughed, and Jack raised an eyebrow in question, so Sue explained. "Levi goes off before my alarm; he hears the alarm from the guy below our apartment when he gets up for work at a bakery."  
  
"And what time would that be?" Jack asked, smiling.  
  
"Try 4.00am!" Sue replied, leaning down to pat Levi, who had sat up at the sound of his name being mentioned. "It's okay, though, isn't it, Levi? It means we get free picks on the bagels and doughnuts!"  
  
"Ah, so now I know have a secret stash!"  
  
Sue nodded. "Fresh baked, every morning!"  
  
"Remind me to call in next time I'm by your place," Jack grinned, and walked off, leaving a bemused Sue to watch his retreating back. Levi made a huffing sound of his own, as if agreeing with Jack, and then flopped back to his place on the floor under her desk. At that moment Lucy walked into the office and crossed Sue's line of vision while going to her desk.  
  
"Aha, just the person I'm looking for!" exclaimed Sue, standing up to follow Lucy, who turned and smiled.  
  
"What is it, Sue?"  
  
"Jack and I have to go to Kansas on Monday, and I wondered if you would look after Levi for me? Just for a couple of days."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Lucy signed for 'no problem' as she spoke the words. "What's the occasion?" she asked.  
  
"Jack and I have been asked to travel down with the two JAG officers we've been working with regarding Sadiq. One of the navy guys down there wants a deal. We could be back on Monday. Tuesday at the latest."  
  
"Like I said, no problem. How about we have a movie night tomorrow? Pizza, popcorn, beer."  
  
"Sure. My treat." Sue clapped her hand in a high-five against Lucy's in agreement.  
  
"I'd like that, and I get to pick the movie this time." Lucy had howled with laughter the first time she had watched a film on television with Sue. With the volume turned down, Sue interpreted the words her own way, adding some that were definitely not in the original script! It was a novel way to watch a film, and gave Lucy an insight into Sue's world; that of a person who was deaf.  
  
Sue nodded, turning back to her desk. Lucy touched her shoulder to make her stop. "Want to invite Jack?" Lucy added, casually, watching her reaction.  
  
"I don't think so… I'm sure he has other plans," Sue replied hesitantly. Although she and Jack had acknowledged the growing feelings between the pair of them, he hadn't made any further attempt to kiss her again after the other evening. Though, admittedly, neither had she. It wasn't something she was comfortable with, having little experience to draw on  
  
"Let's ask him!" Lucy replied, calling out to Jack before Sue could make a grab for her to protest.  
  
"Lucy? What is it?" Jack looked up from his computer screen at the sound of his name being called.  
  
"I'm dog-sitting for a few days, seeing as you guys are jaunting off to Kansas, and so we're having some pizza and a movie tomorrow. Want to join us?"  
  
"Er… I… sure! I'd love to. As long as it's a good movie choice, nothing too mushy."  
  
"Oh, believe me, Sue can turn any movie into a comedy… it's all in the words. Trust me, you'll like this. Bobby, how about you too? Want to see a film through Sue's eyes?"  
  
Bobby grinned widely, and nodded. "Yeah." He turned to nod at Lucy, and suddenly realised what she was doing. Her comment to him a few weeks ago came to mind, when she was asking about Jack and his on-off girlfriend, Ally. Lucy had asked him to check out whether Jack and Ally were 'on again', and to keep her posted on the situation. So, it was Jack and Sue she was match- making for. Well, they made a cute couple, and who was he to stand in the way of true love, if that were the case. Judging from Lucy's expression, she certainly believed it was!  
  
"Okay, it's a date!" Lucy clapped her hands at her success, and glanced between Sue and Jack, who were looking anywhere but at each other. For Jack, the word 'date' had brought up memories of their kisses a few days before, and the change in their personal relationship. While Lucy had tried to pry every last bit of detail from Sue, it was with a disappointed glance at Levi that Lucy finally gave up. 'If only you could talk, Levi,' Lucy had spoken to the dog in all seriousness, and even Sue had to relent and laugh at the expression on Lucy's face. In the interest of continued good friendship Sue let slip that Jack had kissed her hand, in a most genteel manner. Lucy's eyes had lit up, the romanticism of the gesture making her gush. Sue considered it prudent not to add that Jack had walked off and then turned back to kiss her senseless!  
  
"Okay, let's get some work done here, folks. Sue and I will hopefully be bringing in some research work after Monday. We're still after Sadiq, and the new arms he's trying to buy, so we concentrate on clearing up other cases to leave us as clear as possible to work on any Al Qaeda leads." Jack called his team to order, and then carried on with his own work at his desk. The room became busy with the various case assignments that were worked on.  
  
After half an hour Sue got up from her desk to go down to the research lab. There were some results she was waiting for and she thought it would be quicker to go chase them up herself. As Levi got to his feet to follow Sue, Jack glanced up to see the pair of them disappear from the office. He caught Lucy watching him with a smile on her face, and so he returned a slight grin, and then continued with his work. After another half hour he noticed that Sue had not returned. Looking across at Tara he called her over.   
  
"Sue went out about an hour ago. Do you know where she went?"  
  
"No idea. I do know she had some information coming in from research, maybe she went down there."  
  
"Okay, I'll go check. I need to ask her about our trip to Kansas on Monday."  
  
"Sure. If she comes back before you, shall I tell her to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah. I"ll be back as soon as… " Jack stopped as Lucy came back into the office. Her face was somber, and her voice thick with tears. "Lucy? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Jack… it's Sue! There was a hit and run, outside the building. Levi's okay, but Sue was hurt. She's been taken to Bethesda."  
  
"I'm gone. Tara, try to find out what happened, will you? And tell Bobby to meet me at the hospital."  
  
"Already done. Go! Tell Sue we all love her, and we'll be by later."  
  
Too late. Jack was already gone  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn and Melissa for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story. For reviewers I miss out between postings, my apologies, and I'll be sure to add you to my 'thanks' list for the next chapters!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JAG Headquarters – Falls Church – Afternoon, Same Day  
  
Mac turned the corner into the car park and stopped her car as she saw Harm walk out of the main doors and onto the entrance forecourt, watching as she pulled her car into her own parking space. He had her passenger door open before she could turn off the engine.   
  
"Harm? What is it?"  
  
"We need to get to Bethesda. Sue's been injured in a hit and run. Jack's there already; he rang me."  
  
"Oh, God, no! What about the Admiral?"  
  
"He knows where we're going. We're cleared for the rest of the day."  
  
"Okay." Mac waited long enough for Harm to get himself into the seat beside her and then she reversed the car and drove back through the security gate and out onto the main road, heading towards Maryland.  
  
Bethesda - Maryland  
  
Bobby came around the corner of the nurses' station and towards the small group of people outside Sue's room. Jack looked up as he appeared, shaking his head at Bobby's questioning look.  
  
"It's okay. The doctor's in with her. We have to wait for a few minutes. What's happening on the car?"  
  
"Well, I've got info, but you're not going to like it. Tara chased down the plate, and the description, and came up with a number which is registered to someone called Graves."  
  
"Graves is the guy with Davison; he's still in Leavenworth!"  
  
Jack turned to face Harm. "How the hell did he manage this?"  
  
"We'll find out, I promise," Harm answered, Mac nodding beside him.   
  
"She never stood a chance." Jack spoke softly, turning as the doctor came out of Sue's room. "Doctor?"  
  
"Miss Thomas is one very lucky young woman. There is some swelling of the brain, but it is temporary, and will relieve itself without much more than a stinking headache for a few days. There's no surgical intervention needed. I want to keep her in for observation for a few days, but she will be fine, and she should be back at work in a week or so. Right now, she's sleeping, but I understand she is deaf, and may need someone to stay with her to reassure her when she wakes up."  
  
"That's okay, doctor. Thanks." Jack looked from the doctor to the dog standing beside him. He patted the golden fur reassuringly. "It's okay, Levi. We'll go in to see Sue." Jack had been on his way to the basement car park when a security guard had flagged him down, Levi on his heels. A quick explanation informed Jack that the paramedics wouldn't take Levi on board with Sue, and so Jack grabbed the lead and brought Levi along to the hospital with him. Objections at the Admissions desk had been overridden with the showing of his badge, and a terse '…this dog has friends in high places!'  
  
"I'll be back later to check on her; I'm sure she'll be awake in the next hour or two. We'll keep her on light medication until she can tell us where it really hurts, and then we can give painkillers accordingly." At that, the doctor turned away from the group and walked off to his next patient. Around Sue's door the four looked at each other. Jack realised, belatedly, that he hadn't introduced Bobby to Mac and Harm, a fact he remedied immediately. Once the introductions were over Mac stepped forward, touched Jack's cheek with her lips softly and gave him a quick hug.   
  
"Let us know when Sue's up to having visitors and we'll be back to see her. Look after her, Jack." Mac waited while Harm shook hands with Jack and Bobby, and then they walked off together towards the elevators.  
  
Bobby looked at Jack as he watched the two officers leave, and then he spoke up again. "There's something else, mate. I didn't know whether to mention it in front of them. The reason Tara got so much information is that the car was left at the scene. It's been towed to the garage in the basement. We've got first go at it."  
  
"Why would it be left at the scene? Who the hell was driving?"   
  
"We have one person saying that it was a man behind the wheel, with a ponytail and wearing a baseball cap; another states that there was a man with short hair that went to check on Sue. When the paramedics arrived, he'd gone. No-one saw him leave, and no-one knows where the driver went to. Lucy said that when she got to the scene Sue had been put in the ambulance. It was the security guard with Levi that got her attention first, and then the fact that there were so many people at the scene. The driver could have slipped away already in the crowd." Bobby turned at the sound of another voice.  
  
"Or he could have been hidden in plain sight. We found this in the glove box, Jack." Dimitrius Gans spoke up as Tara Williams stood at his side, holding out an evidence bag that contained a ball cap, with a false pony-tail clipped to the inside.  
  
"This was planned," Jack murmured, looking around at his colleagues. Lucy Dotson and Myles Leland had just joined their group, and all six looked at each other in disbelief. That someone could target Sue was unthinkable, but nonetheless, the unthinkable had happened. Now they had to find out who, and why. Jack turned to Tara, "Can you round up the witnesses who gave the descriptions, ask them if they can do a photofit?"  
  
"Being done as we speak; they'll be ready when we get back to work."  
  
"Great work." Jack smiled distractedly at Tara, and she nodded in return. "Let's get in to see Sue, and then we can deal with the rest of this mess. Oh, before I forget, Bobby…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When the photofit is ready email a copy to Mac and Harm, their cards are on my index."  
  
"Will do, mate. Do I tell them about the car?"  
  
Jack nodded before turning and preceding the others into Sue's room. Levi trotted over to the bed and looked at Jack for a signal before jumping up and laying his paws on the bed. Sue was still sleeping, and despite the bandage around her head, and the various scrapes and bruises – especially the black eye – she was only being monitored for temperature and blood pressure. There were no other tubes connected to her body. Her breathing was regular, and reassuring to those stood around her bed.  
  
"Well, I can honestly say now that I've seen Sue in bed!" Bobby laughed, and Jack grinned at him.   
  
"Oh, yeah! Like she'll thank you for that comment when she wakes up."  
  
"Yeah, but you're not the man who gets to see her in the bath!" Lucy laughed as she spoke, and laughed even more as the men around her all raised their eyebrows in shock. "Levi! I was talking about Levi, guys!"  
  
Tara joined in Lucy's laughter, and the four men grinned sheepishly at their reaction, especially Jack.  
  
"Okay, I think it's time to go. Jack, I guess you're staying." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, and Lucy carried on talking without pause. "I'll take Levi with me now and get him fed, and then bring him by later, when Sue's awake. C'mon, boy." Lucy reached out for the lead from Jack and the golden retriever dropped down from the bed and sat down. No matter how much Lucy called to him he stayed where he was, even flopping to the floor in final protest. Lucy looked to Jack for encouragement, and found none, just a whimsical smile.  
  
"Uh, I guess he's staying too, Luce. I'll find him some water here. If you could bring some dry food in, that would be okay."  
  
"All right," Lucy nodded, patted Levi's head, and then went towards the door. The others all added their 'goodbye's' and promises to return when they had finished work and Sue was awake.   
  
Eventually the room fell quiet again and Jack turned to look at the sleeping woman. Levi had risen to his haunches, looking from the bed to Jack, and back again. Jack spoke softly to the dog, never taking his eyes from Sue's face. "Sue's okay, Levi. We'll have her back with us soon. Lie down, boy." As Levi obeyed and flopped to the floor again, Jack went into the en-suite bathroom, found a bowl, and ran some cold water in for Levi. Then he pulled up the chair from beside the bed and positioned it so he could take Sue's hand in his while she slept. Before he eventually sat down he leaned over and dropped a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
An hour passed and a nurse opened the door to Sue's room. Levi raised his head briefly, and then dropped it back onto his front paws. Jack lay asleep in the chair, his hand still holding Sue's on the side of the bed. Sue herself was still asleep, and the monitors were registering her readings with a gentle 'beep' at regular intervals. With a smile at the scene the nurse closed the door again. Levi drew up to his haunches and onto all four paws, and then moved around the other side of the bed from Jack, jumping up to place his paws on the cover beside Sue's free hand. Pushing his nose under her hand he managed to draw her back to consciousness. Sue's eyelids fluttered briefly before she opened her eyes and looked down to her left.   
  
"Levi…" A sound to her right made her turn her head a little too fast. "Ohh…"  
  
Jack had jumped and sat up in the chair, still holding Sue's hand in his. "Hi," he murmured softly as Sue managed to focus on his face again.  
  
"Mmmn… hello. Where am I?"   
  
"Bethesda. You were hit by a car. Do you remember any of that?"  
  
"Yes… I went down to the lobby to try and catch the guy from the lab. I followed him outside… I don't remember much after the car hit me. I feel like there's something I should remember… but I don't know what..."  
  
"Leave it alone for now. I'll fill you in later on what we have. The doctor says you're going to be fine, and back at work in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Slave driver…" Sue murmured, a smile on her lips as Jack laughed.   
  
"You bet. I need you up and running for this assignment, Miss Thomas. Mac and Harm have been by. They'll come see you later. The rest of the gang will be back as well. Lucy tried to take Levi but he wouldn't leave you. Neither would I."  
  
Sue gripped Jack's hand as he spoke the last words. His voice had dropped, and his eyes said what his words didn't.   
  
"Hey, I'm going to be okay. You just told me so. I guess I'm a bit battered and bruised…" Sue grinned, and then winced as the expression tightened her bruised skin.  
  
"You're beautiful." Jack lifted Sue's hand still held in his, dropping a kiss on her knuckles. "We still have a pizza date tomorrow. The doctor says you'll have to stay in for a day or two, but there's no reason why we can't have fun!"  
  
"Ugh, don't mention food just yet. I don't think my stomach has caught up with my head, or the other way round."  
  
"I'll call the doctor. He said he'd be round in a couple of hours…"  
  
"Leave it, Jack. If he's coming back anyway…?" Sue looked at Jack, and then slipped her hand from his to raise it to his face and brush his cheek. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So'm I." Jack stood up and leaned over Sue, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Ah, so the patient is awake." Jack grinned at Sue and dropped back down into the seat as the doctor entered the room and walked into Sue's eyeline before he continued talking. "I'm sure that the treatment you've just received isn't what's on your chart, Miss Thomas, but from the look on your face I'd say it worked wonders nonetheless."  
  
"Doctor… Morgan? I don't recall much after the accident."  
  
"Not a problem right now. As I told your colleagues, there is some swelling around your brain, but it's expected and will reduce soon. You'll be feeling fuzzy for a few days, and I want to keep you in for observation. We'll do one more scan in a couple of days and check the swelling has gone down, and then you'll be discharged to rest at home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want more pain medication now?" The doctor asked, before he left to continue his rounds. Sue shook her head, and then realised it was a risky move.  
  
"Not just now, but if I do, I'll call the nurse."  
  
"Good. Right then, I'll leave you in the care of Mr Hudson here, and I'll be round to see you in the morning. Good evening, Miss Thomas."  
  
Sue smiled, raised her free hand slightly in a wave, and then turned back to look at Jack.  
  
"Oops. Caught out like a kid in a candy store." Jack grinned, leaning forward again to run a finger across the grazing and bruises on her cheek. "You know, there are easier ways to get out of a trip to Kansas."  
  
Sue couldn't help herself; she laughed, and then winced. "You don't play fair, Hudson. I wanted to go, if only for us to spend time with Sarah and Harm away from DC. I think we're… oh! Sarah!" Sue tried to sit up on the bed suddenly, and Jack jumped up to hold her back.  
  
"Sue? What is it?"  
  
"I remember…! Jack, a man… when I went down in front of the car, a man came to me… told me to tell Sarah…"  
  
"Sarah? You mean Mac? He knows Mac?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn and Melissa for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story. For reviewers I miss out between postings, my apologies, and I'll be sure to add you to my 'thanks' list for the next chapters!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bethesda – Maryland – Saturday, 1830 hours local  
  
Jack opened the door juggling two pizza boxes and a six-pack of sodas. Inside Sue sat in the bed, with Mac cross-legged on the end of the bed, and Harm draped across the only decent chair that would take his long frame. Levi lay on the floor at the head of the bed.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Lucy's on her way up. Hi, guys!" Jack walked in and placed the boxes and the soda pack on the side table, and then went to greet Mac and Harm. Moving to the head of the bed, he then made the sign for a kiss, out of Mac's line of vision and spoke to Sue. "How are you?"  
  
Sue nodded, grinned and made the sign for 'bored', and then the additional sign for 'out of my mind', as she also spoke the words.  
  
Jack laughed, turning to include Mac and Harm. "I was in hospital a while back, and Sue asked me how I was doing. I knew the sign for 'bored', but I asked her what the sign was for 'out of my mind'. She said it meant I was getting better."  
  
"Well, it means I'm getting better, too," Sue added. Jack turned to face her again.   
  
"I guess it's a good thing, then, that Doctor Morgan is releasing you after tomorrow. He's worried that news of these pizza parties could be bad for the hospital cafeteria."  
  
"That's great news, Sue!" Mac leaned forward and squeezed Sue's hand in delight. Harm grinned too, and nodded at Jack.   
  
"You're going to be busy, Jack. If there's one thing worse than a partner recovering in hospital, it's a partner recovering at home!"  
  
The four of them laughed at that, and Levi joined in with a bark. At that moment Lucy Dotson entered the room, carrying a helium balloon and a basket of fruit.   
  
"I hope you haven't started that pizza without me. Bobby's running a little late, but he'll be here as soon as… oh, hello!" Lucy turned from pushing the door open with her elbow and realised there were two extra bodies in the room that she had not been expecting. Jack moved forward to relieve Lucy of the fruit basket, and Harm got to his feet to shake hands with yet another of Jack and Sue's colleagues. Mac remained on the bed as Sue spoke up.  
  
"Lucy, meet Harmon Rabb, and Sarah Mackenzie. Harm, Sarah, this is my friend and room-mate, Lucy Dotson. Lucy is the lady who keeps our team in order at work."  
  
"At least I try to," Lucy added, laughing, and shaking hands with both Harm and Mac. Harm indicated the seat he had vacated, and Lucy sank gratefully into it as he perched on the edge of the bed next to Mac.   
  
"I guess we should order another pizza," Jack spoke, and was just about to reach for the telephone when Harm – with a sidelong glance at Mac – put up his hand.  
  
"It's okay, Jack. We have to be making a move soon anyway; there's still the paperwork to be done before we leave for Leavenworth on Monday. We'll meet with Davison and hear what he has to say. We've got Graves lined up for an interview too, in light of the information you gave us on the car."  
  
"And I'll keep checking on the photofits. I don't recognise either of the faces. I don't know how they could connect Sue to me," Mac looked at Sue as she spoke, aware of the danger her friend was now in because of her. Sue leaned forward and took Mac's hand.  
  
"I'll be fine, Sarah. Jack, Bobby and Lucy are going to be with me for most of the evening, and there's a guard on the door until I'm discharged." Sue didn't add that Jack would be staying after Bobby and Lucy left for the night.   
  
"Okay, then we'll get off now. Jack, say 'hi' to Bobby for us, and 'thanks' for the emails. Sorry we're not going to see him before we leave." Harm helped Mac down from the bed and then both gave Sue a hug and kiss before turning to shake hands with Lucy. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. See you again soon." A pat on the head for Levi wasn't forgotten either.  
  
"I'll be around. At least now I can put faces to names," Lucy acknowledged, smiling.  
  
  
  
Jack walked the pair to the door, hugged and kissed Mac and clapped his hand on Harm's shoulder before wishing them a safe trip, and waving them off down the corridor before turning back inside the room.  
  
For some unknown reason Mac shivered as she walked along with Harm.  
  
"You cold?" he asked, dropping his arm across her shoulder. It was a simple gesture of affection, nothing to be misconstrued should they be recognised but as they were in civilian clothes, that possibility was almost remote.  
  
"Not really, just felt strange for a minute. Must be hospitals – I hate them!" Mac laughed off her reaction, but the sensation of being watched stayed with her until they entered the elevator together.  
  
Harm's apartment – North of Union Station  
  
Harm was pouring the coffee as Mac settled down on the sofa, picking up the two photofit sheets that had been printed off from Bobby's email earlier in the day. Looking hard at the pictures, the two faces were different, but there was something that just didn't seem right…  
  
"Hey, whatever it is that we're missing on this, it'll come," Harm murmured gently as he set down the two coffee mugs on the table beside her and leaned in to drop a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Mmmn, I know. It's just so frustrating. I don't recognise either man, and I have absolutely no idea why it should involve Sue. We've only just become friends, so why should she be targeted to pass a message to me?"   
  
"Ah, Mac, we've ticked off a number of people over the years…"  
  
"Clark Palmer for one?" Mac had to laugh; the thought itself was preposterous. Even so, she looked to Harm for reassurance, and it came straight away in the steady sea-colored gaze and his hand coming to rest on her cheek.  
  
"I checked already. Palmer has had no contact at any time with either Davison or Graves, and it's not his style. He would use you to get to me, but he has no reason to involve Sue."  
  
"I guess not. So, what are you going to do, to keep my mind off this matter for the time being?"  
  
"Well, I could make mad, passionate love to you…"  
  
"That would work!" Mac laughed, and leaned into the kiss Harm offered, and then he drew back, leaving her bemused.  
  
"Or, we could talk about what's going on between Jack and Sue."  
  
"Ah, you noticed that too, huh?"  
  
"They seem to be at the point where they know they want to be together,"  
  
"…but not sure how long to keep it from their friends?"  
  
"Given the smile on Lucy's face, I'd say she already knows." Harm looked down at Mac and smiled also. Mac raised her hand and brushed his lips with her fingers.  
  
"When did you get so insightful, Harm?"  
  
"When I told you I loved you. Somehow, they remind me of us, and I'm more than willing to give them time together, away from work and colleagues. Apart from the Admiral having invited them along on the trip to Leavenworth, it was a suggestion I was going to make myself."  
  
"You old matchmaker, you!" Mac sat up in pleased surprise. Looking closely at Harm, she grinned. "You really do like them, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, they remind me of us. They have the basis of friendship that we have…"  
  
"That is the one thing that we have always had. It's been battered along the way, but it's what our relationship always comes back to." Mac acknowledged softly, and then kissed Harm, sealing their unspoken promises once again.  
  
"Okay, enough matchmaking. Where were we before I interrupted myself?" Harm pretended to ponder the thought, until Mac hit him with a sofa pillow. "Ah, yes… the mad, passionate love part!"  
  
Mac's mind was on nothing more than Harm for the remainder of the night.  
  
Leavenworth Prison – Kansas – Monday afternoon  
  
Davison paced up and down the interview room as Mac and Harm waited, with his lawyer, at the small conference table. Suddenly the pacing stopped, and Davison leaned towards Mac, causing her to pull back slightly. Harm made a move to restrain Davison, but she shook her head, getting to her feet and facing off the man in front of her.  
  
"What is it, Davison?"  
  
"You said that the woman who was injured was the one who had seen Graves and me talking together. I've been in solitary since you came here last week. There's no way I could have passed any information to him."  
  
"That wasn't why you offered us a deal. You didn't know anything about this then. So what was your deal based on?"  
  
Davison turned to his lawyer first, before returning his gaze to Mac, and then to Harm, who sat silent while Mac lead the interview.  
  
"If I give you Sadiq, what are my chances at getting out of here?"  
  
"I'd say they've just increased."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.   
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn, Melissa and DD2 for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story. For reviewers I miss out between postings, my apologies, and I'll be sure to add you to my 'thanks' list for the next chapters!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mac's Apartment – Georgetown – Monday Evening  
  
"I don't believe Davison would sell out Sadiq so easily. He may have been in solitary, unable to contact Graves, but he's been entitled to his legal advice, so there's nothing to stop the lawyer being the go-between." Mac spoke up, voicing her thoughts as she and Harm were sprawled on the sofa. Harm lifted his head slightly to look at her.  
  
"Where are you going with this, Mac?"  
  
"Mmmn? Oh, just thinking out loud. The first time I spoke to Davison he was convinced Sadiq was going to make his time spent in prison worthwhile. I'm not sure how, but I bet Davison's future is tied up in Sadiq's new purchase plans."  
  
"Diversion tactics?"  
  
"Maybe. I bluffed that Sadiq would know that I had been to visit Davison, but what if I wasn't bluffing? I mean, what if Sadiq did find out that it was me… oh, no!" Mac sat up suddenly, pushing against Harm in her haste, and inadvertently catching him in a vulnerable area. Harm sucked in a quick breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"Harm?" Mac turned to him, concerned at his strange reaction to her words.  
  
"I'll be okay… just give me a minute…" Harm's response was even stranger. Mac put a hand to his cheek.  
  
"What is it? What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing… an accident… it'll be okay."  
  
"Harm, what's going on? Are you in pain?"  
  
Harm managed a strained laugh. "Oh yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Mac, when you sat up you… ah, caught me…"  
  
"Caught you? Oh, I'm sorry! In the ribs?"  
  
"No. I'd say a little lower than that."  
  
"Low… oh, Harm…" Mac tried to keep a straight face, and failed miserably. "Do you need some ice?" she managed, on a hiccough as she struggled not to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny, Mac," Harm protested, a little miffed at her amusement, and Mac was instantly contrite.  
  
"I know, and I really am sorry, Harm. I was just thinking…" and Mac's words came back to her. "I think that Sadiq wants some sort of revenge for what we did to his plans in Paraguay. Aside from his wanting to purchase more weapons, I believe he wants you and I, and Webb."  
  
"Do you think it was Sadiq who hit Sue? There were two witnesses who gave different descriptions of two men."  
  
"What if it wasn't two men? What if it was Sadiq, wearing two disguises? He strips off the hat and long hair, and then at the roadside he slips away again after talking to Sue? Sleight of hand, he could pull off a wig, become someone else… hide in plain sight."  
  
"And the two witnesses?"  
  
"They saw what they saw, enough to provide a photofit, but neither recognised the other face that was drawn. He made sure they saw what he wanted them to see, and that would draw us off the trail. It worked. Jack's had Bobby and Tara trying to trace two different men."  
  
"Okay. We need to let the two of them know what you're on to, and we need to get it confirmed somehow. Sue has seen pictures of Sadiq, but by your own admission you didn't recognise either of the photofits, so she wouldn't have known it was him."  
  
"I don't want to go to Webb on this, Harm." Mac's words brought Harm up short and he turned to look closely at her. Without a word he dropped a soft kiss on her mouth, and nodded his acceptance.   
  
Jag Headquarters – Falls Church – Virginia - 0900 Hours local, Tuesday  
  
Harm's cell-phone rang as he sat at his desk and he flipped the receiver without taking his eyes off his computer screen. "Rabb."  
  
"Commander, it's Tony."  
  
"Mr DiNozzo. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Hey, please, it's Tony! We're practically best buds these days. Especially with you being so nice to us lately." Harm grinned slightly, and changed tack.  
  
"Okay – 'Tony' – what's with the call?"  
  
"We'd like to put on a picture show for you."  
  
"I can go to a film theatre for that, Tony."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but it won't show you what we can. Besides, Gibbs insists."  
  
"Will there be popcorn?" Harm asked, acknowledging his intent. "Tell me when and where."  
  
"Our place. ASAP. Bring a friend."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"Nah, your new friend, Miss Thomas."  
  
"Miss Thomas is recovering from a hit and run, Tony."  
  
"We promise, it will be worth her while, and yours."  
  
"I can only ask her." Harm said the words, but knew that Sue would be willing to help.  
  
"Fair enough. I'll pass the same to Gibbs."  
  
"ASAP is going to be later today, at Sue's pace, if she accepts."  
  
"Ditto the previous reply. See ya, Commander."  
  
"Later, Di Nozzo." Harm closed his cell-phone and got up from his desk, making his way to Mac's office. As he neared the open door he heard Mac talking on the telephone and when she saw him she waved him inside, smiling up at him. Finishing her conversation with a nameless entity she replaced the receiver and sat back in her chair.  
  
"That," she said, grinning, "was Mattie."  
  
"Mattie? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Nope. Just wanted some advice." At Harm's raised eyebrow, Mac relented. "Female advice, relating to a certain Navy Commander, whose birthday is coming up soon."  
  
"Oh!" Harm grinned at that, and then scowled. "Somehow I'm not reassured. When you and Mattie get together, you're a bad influence."  
  
"Don't forget Jen's ideas too!" Mac laughed out loud, and then sobered up slightly. "Don't worry, Sailor, we won't get too wild."  
  
"I'd be happier if you didn't have any ideas at all." Harm replied, and then paused to think about his words.  
  
"What?" asked Mac, watching his features form into the look he usually gave her in their private time together. "Harm, what's going on?"  
  
"I just want to correct myself and say that I don't mind when you get ideas, by yourself, about me."   
  
"No fair, Sailor. You're not allowed to tease at work."  
  
"Okay. No teasing. I came over to tell you that I've just had an invite to visit Gibbs, with Sue."  
  
"Sue? Harm, she's just out of hospital! Is the guy made of stone?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. He was nice to me… eventually!"  
  
"True," Mac replied, grinning. "Maybe it's soapstone he's made of. Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Why not? If Sue agrees to this, there's a good chance Jack will be there too, and Levi, of course."  
  
"A regular party!" Mac got to her feet and picked up her cover and purse. "We can tell them about Sadiq."  
  
"Good idea. Let's go by her apartment. We can ask Jack to meet us there."  
  
"Great." Mac turned at the corner of the bullpen and caught Harriet's eye. "We'll be with NCIS if we're needed. Use the Commander's cell number."  
  
"Will do, Ma'am."   
  
"Thanks, Harriet."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.   
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn, Melissa, DD2 and Cbw for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story. For reviewers I miss out between postings, my apologies, and I'll be sure to add you to my 'thanks' list for the next chapters! (PS – I don't really know much about NCIS' HQ location in the US, so I take writers' licence to place them in DC, for convenience.)  
  
There have been quite a few 'requests' in the reviews received recently, so I just had to answer them!  
  
Alicia5 - Regret, I don't have it in me to kill off Webb, but I can make him disappear!  
  
Jtbwriter – I don't know much about the relationship between Gibbs/Kate to write anything just yet - give me time?  
  
Cbw – I'm not done with NCIS yet, sorry, but they're not in for much longer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NCIS Headquarters – Washington DC – 1230 Hours local  
  
Harm pulled his fleet car into the underground garage of the NCIS building and parked in a space adjacent to the bank of elevators. He got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to open the doors for Mac and Sue. As they walked towards the elevators, Jack called out, having just approached the elevators from the opposite side of the garage. Bobby walked along beside him, raising his hand in greeting. (When Harm and Mac had called Jack to meet them at Sue's apartment he and Bobby had been out at an appointment, and so it was decided that they would all meet up at the NCIS building.)  
  
Sue smiled at Jack and Bobby as they approached, and Jack managed a smile in return, although she could see some anger in his expression too. Her eyebrow raised in question, and he shook his head at her.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this. Gibbs knows you're just out of hospital."  
  
"Jack, please, I'm okay. Really! I promise I'll call it a day when I've had enough of the NCIS hospitality, pardon the pun."  
  
"You'd better." Jack grinned then, knowing that his concern had been a little more proprietary than necessary. Mac and Harm shared a look over the heads of their friends, and Bobby shrugged his shoulders, heading off towards the elevators, talking over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't know about you guys, but this is my first trip to NCIS, and I'm curious."  
  
"Personally, I can only tell you about the interview rooms," Harm retorted, and Mac playfully hit him.  
  
"Can it, Harm. We're here for Sue today, remember? Besides, maybe we already know what Gibbs has to say."  
  
"How's that, Mac?" Jack asked, looking between the two women. Sue turned to face him.  
  
"Mac thinks Sadiq may have gone off at a tangent, wanting revenge for what happened in Paraguay."  
  
"Do you think that's possible? He seems pretty determined to continue his terrorist plans against the US."  
  
"I'm sure he is, Jack, but a lot happened in Paraguay that I'm not going to get into, but I can tell you that he's obsessed with a woman's place in Islamic society, and women like Sue and myself – who are career women able to think for and look after ourselves – don't fit his idea of a good woman in his world." Mac glanced at Harm and found him nodding his approval at her edited appraisal of Sadiq.   
  
"Let's get going and see what Gibbs has. If we can add anything useful, we will." Harm held the elevator door open as the others preceded him inside, and then pressed the number for the floor they required. DiNozzo had been advised that his 'party' had arrived and were on their way up. Expecting only two people to step off on the NCIS floor, he winced and then grinned at the five that appeared, and the dog that came with them.  
  
"Oh boy, Gibbs is going to love this…" he muttered under his breath, forgetting Sue's talent for a moment. Sue, however, hadn't missed his words.  
  
"It's love me, love my gang, Mr Di… Nozzo?"  
  
"Ah, yeah… Tony, please. It's great to meet you at last, Miss Thomas. Commander, Colonel, a pleasure again, and…?"  
  
"Jack Hudson and Bobby Manning, FBI. We work with Miss Thomas." Jack and Bobby both extended their hands to greet DiNozzo, and then followed him through a set of bullet-proof glass doors into the nerve center of the NCIS.  
  
Gibbs looked up as the entourage entered the large room, and his initial dismay turned to wry amusement as he caught Sue's eyes with his and nodded his head at her appearance. Signing his thanks, he indicated to a conference room nearby. Sue grinned in response, speaking up as they walked towards the room.  
  
"I wasn't told that you signed, Mr Gibbs."  
  
"I don't get to use it often, but I keep up. It comes in useful on occasion."  
  
"Yes, it does," Sue acknowledged, taking a seat at the table in the room. Jack took a seat next to Sue, with Mac and Harm opposite. DiNozzo sat opposite Bobby, and Gibbs remained standing at the head of the table.  
  
"We heard about the incident with the hit and run, Miss Thomas…"  
  
"Sue, please," Sue invited, and Gibbs nodded, carrying on.  
  
"We got cctv coverage around the time you were hit, and thought you might be interested to know who it was that hit you."  
  
"Sadiq." Mac spoke the name softly, but Gibbs head swung round to her so fast she thought his neck would crack.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, how would you know that?"  
  
"It was just a guess, something I remembered from visiting a client. I only mentioned it to Commander Rabb yesterday; it really was only a guess."  
  
"Well, your guess is correct. Given the information JAG has shared recently we took the two photofits and used our latest facility to prove a theory. DiNozzo?"  
  
DiNozzo stood up and walked to the head of the table as Gibbs moved to one side, still not taking a seat.   
  
"We usually use actual photographs for this procedure, but the photofits were pretty accurate, dead-on in fact, when it came to using the system." Pressing a button on the overhead projector, a white light showed first on a simultaneously lowering screen, and then a duplicate of the large screen outside in the main office area. As DiNozzo pressed another switch a face appeared on one side of the screen, and Mac flinched beside Harm. He felt the slight movement, and rested his hand over hers out of sight of the others. Without looking at him, she squeezed once and then released his hand. It was enough for both of them to know the gesture was acknowledged. Sadiq's face looked out at her. One of the two photofit faces was placed on the opposite side of the screen, and then the method of pinpointing facial structure that could not be hidden by makeup and/or surgery went into action, and within a few minutes a match was made. The second photofit went as smoothly as the first, and the whole group were left in no doubt that they were looking at the same man, despite the two very different disguises.  
  
"That's impressive, Gibbs. I look forward to further collaboration when needed." Harm glanced at Jack as he spoke, and nodded briefly before turning his attention back to the NCIS man.  
  
"All requests will be considered, given the prompt appearance of Miss Thomas today. I appreciate the gesture of goodwill."  
  
"And I've enjoyed my visit, Mr Gibbs," Sue responded.   
  
Gibbs smiled and then looked pensive for a second before talking again. "I hope your injuries heal quickly, Sue."  
  
"I'm getting better by the day, believe me."   
  
Harm grinned at Sue's response, and then turned the conversation back to the confirmation of Mac's supposition about Sadiq. Looking straight at Gibbs he spoke up. "We have to get back to JAG and let the Admiral know you have confirmed our suspicions. We need to get together after that and determine where we go from here."  
  
Gibbs nodded. "Very well. Let DiNozzo know a time and place, and we'll be there."  
  
"Thank you." Mac stood up and shook hands with Gibbs and DiNozzo.  
  
As handshakes were given and taken around the table, the group left the floor and returned to the garage in the basement below. As Gibbs and DiNozzo watched them go the younger man spoke.  
  
"Pretty impressive, Gibbs. Didn't know you knew signing."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know, DiNozzo."  
  
"Yeah… hey, wait a minute!" DiNozzo had just realised that Gibbs had taken a pot shot at him. As the older man walked back to his desk, DiNozzo paused, and then realised it was Gibbs' way of getting him to think things out and work harder. "Yeah!" murmured DiNozzo, nodding his head at his own deduction about his supervisor. Gibbs rarely praised his staff, but his backhand comments were designed to push them further in doing their jobs.  
  
Down at the garage level Jack and Bobby said their farewells to Mac and Harm, agreeing to meet up when the Admiral had been appraised of the recent meeting. Sue turned to Mac and Harm too.   
  
"I'll get a ride back with Jack and Bobby. Thanks for bringing me here, and I'll call you later, Sarah." About to give Mac a hug, Sue was brought up short by Jack's arm on hers.   
  
"No way! You're not going in to work."  
  
"Jack, I'm out already, what's another hour or so going to hurt?"  
  
"I know you, Sue. You're going to get involved in doing something, and then next thing you know, you'll be wanting to go out on assignment."  
  
"Yes, please!" Sue's enthusiasm was infectious, and Bobby raised his hands in defeat as Jack turned to him for support.  
  
"Don't look at me, mate. I'm not getting in the middle of this one. Besides, you know you're going to lose. You can't resist those big eyes of hers."  
  
At that statement both Sue and Jack looked at Bobby and then at each other. Mac and Harm laughed out loud at their surprised expressions. Mac moved in to hug Sue and then stepped back and moved away.   
  
"Jack, she's all yours. See you later."  
  
As Mac and Harm moved across to their vehicle, and Bobby turned and walked back to Jack's car, Sue turned back to face Jack, tipped her head to one side, and grinned at him.  
  
"Am I?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Are you what?" Jack hedged, knowing there was more to her question than he should be answering right now.  
  
"Am I going back to the office with you?" Sue knew what she was really asking – 'Am I all yours?' – but she settled for the more ambiguous response.  
  
Jack looked at her for a long few seconds, and then nodded, even as he pointed a finger at her.  
  
"You stay at your desk, you don't lift a finger, and you don't take calls. Nothing, nada, zilch. Levi, you're on guard." Jack grinned then, and glanced down at the golden retriever who barked in response.  
  
Sue bit down on a squeal of delight, but the lifting of her shoulders and the smile on her face told of her pleasure at her success. They turned to walk towards the car where Bobby waited, and as Jack was a little behind Sue she didn't see the expression on his face. Bobby, however, did.   
  
'Lucy's going to owe me big time for this bit of info,' he thought to himself, smiling benignly at his two colleagues as they approached.  
  
"Lunchtime, folks. I'm starving. How about kangaroo steaks?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.   
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn, Melissa, DD2, Cbw and Lisa Brown for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story. For reviewers I miss out between postings, my apologies, and I'll be sure to add you to my 'thanks' list for the next chapters!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JAG Headquarters – Falls Church – Virginia – 0900 Hours local, Wednesday  
  
Following their return to JAG the previous afternoon, Mac and Harm had briefed their commanding officer on their initial suspicions, and the confirmation of those suspicions beyond doubt, and now they waited in the conference room, with Admiral Chegwidden, Sue and Jack, for the arrival of Gibbs and DiNozzo. When the two men arrived they all took seats around the table and began the discussion on how to proceed with the information they had in their possession.  
  
"So you're saying that Davison should be the one to contact Sadiq and set up a meeting? How do we know he can be trusted?" Admiral Chegwidden looked round the table. Mac spoke up.  
  
"I don't think he can be, sir. I know I was the one who first interviewed him, and he offered to sell out Sadiq when we returned to Leavenworth, but I don't believe that he's the bait we should use."  
  
"So who is?" asked Gibbs, looking at Harm even as he directed his question at Mac, expecting the officer to jump in and offer himself as a target.  
  
"That would be me," said Mac, quietly. All eyes focussed on her, and she went on to explain herself. "Sadiq has gone off at a tangent. Even the recent intel shows his contacts having no faith in his actions any longer. He's got his own agenda now, and I believe we can get him alone."  
  
"By using you?" Sue asked in disbelief.  
  
"Colonel…" Admiral Chegwidden began, about to deny permission, and Mac opened her mouth to protest. However, support for her came from an unexpected source at the table.  
  
"I have to agree with Mac, sir." Harm spoke up, caught Mac's eye, smiled and nodded. "Obviously I don't want to endanger her life, but this could be the only real chance we have to catch Sadiq out. Right now he's obsessed with getting even, and we can use that against him."  
  
"What about the bigger picture? The next arms purchase?" Gibbs entered the conversation, suddenly aware that both the JAG officers and the FBI agents were onto a viable solution for eliminating one terrorist, but not convinced that Sadiq would then give them the cell he worked with.  
  
Jack glanced at the Admiral and then at Gibbs. "We already have enough intel on that operation to take it on and break up the purchase, and there was never any guarantee that we would apprehend Sadiq at the same time. This way we could take Sadiq out of the picture for a very long time, and put a stop to at least one terrorist connection." Jack paused and turned to look at Mac. "I guess I'm with Harm on this, too. I don't like you being a target any more than he does, but it could be our best chance."  
  
"It's going to be our only chance. Either way, Sadiq is after me, and by what he did to Sue, he's not worrying about who he takes out with me." Mac looked at all the faces around her, and then returned to settle for a moment longer on Harm.  
  
"All right. What do we have to do to draw the man out after Mac?" Admiral Chegwidden asked. "And what protection do you offer, Mr Hudson?"   
  
FBI Headquarters – J Edgar Hoover Building – Same Time  
  
Bobby walked across the office to stand in front of Lucy's desk. Leaning down, he grinned and spoke quietly. "I have something for you."  
  
"You do? About what?" Lucy looked up, and then at the wink Bobby gave her she clapped her hands. "Great! Spill!"  
  
"Ah, ah! Not so fast. It'll cost you."  
  
"How much?" Lucy was prepared to sell her soul for this project.  
  
"Oh, I'll settle for the next cream doughnut that sits on your desk."  
  
"Done! Tell all!" Lucy moved over as Bobby pulled Sue's vacant chair from under her desk and sat down.  
  
"When we were at the NCIS place yesterday, Jack was following Sue back to the car, and he had the biggest…"  
  
"Manning, Leland. My office, now!" Garrett, the team supervisor, called out from the corridor outside the office in a tone that brooked no delay.  
  
Lucy's mouth formed into an 'o' of protest as Bobby shrugged and got to his feet.  
  
"Gotta go, Luce. Later!"  
  
Outside JAG Headquarters – Falls Church – Virginia – 1030 Hours, Same Day  
  
Mac, Harm, Sue and Jack sat at a table on the terrace outside the main office building. Sue was still a little apprehensive at the thought of Mac being used as the bait to draw out the murderous terrorist, and it showed on her face. Jack put his hand over hers and smiled.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Sue. Mac is trained for these situations, it's not like putting a civilian on site."  
  
"I still don't have to like it." Sue turned to look at Mac. "I know this isn't very professional of me, Sarah, but you've become a very good friend, and I don't like my friends being in danger at any time, and especially not when it's deliberately staged. Jack will tell you, I've given him enough lectures!"  
  
"She's not kidding. I believe the words were 'having less than charitable thoughts' about me." Jack added, grinning. Harm nodded, and leaned forward at the table.  
  
"I believe Mac's words to me were 'you're not playing Superman again'."  
  
Sue grinned at that, and then laughed. "Sorry, I was just trying to picture where you would find a pair of blue tights long enough to fit you." At her words the others joined in the laughter, and for a moment the thoughts of the assignment to come were forgotten.   
  
Mac's Apartment – Georgetown – Washington DC – Wednesday Evening  
  
Harm stood at Mac's door, on his way out of her apartment, albeit reluctantly. They were holding hands, knowing they had to let go but not willing to.  
  
"You have to go, Harm. Sadiq's not going to do anything with you here."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to."  
  
"I don't want you to, either, but you have…" Mac didn't finish her sentence as her mouth was covered by Harm's in a soft kiss. A kiss that was in danger of escalating. Mac pulled away, resting her forehead on Harm's. "That was not fair, Flyboy. This is hard enough as it is. I'm going to close the door now, and you're going to go downstairs and get in your car, and drive home. Give me a call when you get there, so at least I know you're safe."  
  
"Okay. But if I don't get an answer I'm straight back over here, okay? So if you decide to use the bathroom, take the phone with you."  
  
"To the bathroom? Harm!"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"Okay. I'll wait by the phone until you call. Now go!" Mac laughed softly as she pushed Harm out of her apartment, and closed the door on him, blowing a kiss as the last inch of him disappeared from view. Chancing a look through the peep-hole she laughed huskily at the view she got – Harm's eye right up against the glass! As he stepped away and blew a kiss of his own she suddenly felt cold, and shook herself to dispel the sensation. As she walked across to the kitchen her doorbell sounded, and she backtracked to the door, calling out in mock-aggravation as she opened it. "Harm, you… oh, Sue!"  
  
"May… may I come… in?" Sue looked pleadingly at Mac, then turned slightly to look over her shoulder. As she did so she was pushed forward, and the momentum took her and Mac through the door and onto the floor. As Mac scrambled to her feet and checked on Sue, she looked up to find Sadiq in her doorway.  
  
"Well, well, Sarah… we meet again. It's been quite a while since Paraguay. How is your husband? Oh, that's right… he wasn't really your husband, was he? You were just his whore for a while."  
  
Mac helped Sue to her feet and found her a chair to sit on, while she knelt beside her and checked her face. One of the grazes had started to bleed slightly, and Sue looked dazed. Without talking, Mac tried to reassure her, and then rose to her feet and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Sadiq spat out, slamming the door behind him, and raising his hand to strike out at her as she passed him.  
  
"Go ahead, Sadiq. Hit me, if that will make you feel a bigger man. My friend is hurt, and I'm going to help her. Considering you're the one that hurt her in the first place, I'd be more than happy to flatten you on her behalf, but I won't give you that pleasure."  
  
Sadiq's voice changed to a softer tone. "Ah, yes, pleasure. Such as you give to your Naval Commander these days? Does your 'husband' know about your infidelity?"  
  
"Like you said, Sadiq, Webb and I weren't married. Who I see is my business. And if I choose Commander Rabb?" It was an answer in the guise of a question.  
  
"He will know pain like nothing before. I will ruin his career; fraternisation is a punishable offence. After that, if he doesn't spend time in Leavenworth, I will proceed to make his life hell. He will already have lost you, as I intend to take you tonight, and then kill you."  
  
Sue sat in silence, reading Sadiq's lips to understand the rantings of the man stood before her and Mac, and when the telephone rang and Sadiq glanced at it, Sue stood up. Mac moved to pick up the receiver but Sadiq brought his hand down on hers in a chopping movement, causing her to pull back in sudden pain.  
  
"Leave it! Let your machine take the message."  
  
"Commander Rabb is expecting my call. If I don't answer, he'll come back here."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.   
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In this chapter the character of Sue uses a mobile device that enables her to talk, but for the responses of others to come up as text on a screen. I have tried to find out what this device is (from Motorola), but wasn't able to do so before I posted this chapter. If anyone out there knows, please tell me! I've tried to be as accurate as I can with objects/locations using the internet, and I'd like to keep consistent! Thanks!  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn, Melissa, DD2, Cbw, Lisa Brown and Jackie for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story. For reviewers I miss out between postings, my apologies, and I'll be sure to add you to my 'thanks' list for the next chapters!  
  
CapriceAnn – You are positively bloodthirsty! ;) Ha, ha!  
  
Jtbwriter – I love the phrase 'mouse-turner' – good one! Thanks also for your x-over idea in previous review. Watch this space!  
  
Lisa – Right!  
  
Cbw – I write it as it comes. WYSIWYG!  
  
Jackie – Thanks for reviewing again, added you to the list – sorry it took so long!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mac's Apartment – Georgetown – Washington DC – Wednesday evening  
  
"Very well, answer it. But if you try anything, I will kill you where you stand," Sadiq muttered.  
  
"I know." Mac turned to Sue, mouthed 'Harm' and picked up the receiver.  
  
Harm knew straight away that there was something wrong. Mac's first words were 'Hey, honey! Yeah, Sue dropped by.' All this before he had a chance to utter a word. Then he spoke - "I'm on my way."  
  
"Okay. See you at work tomorrow. Don't forget to give Hudson a call, we said we'd arrange a meeting about Sadiq." Mac kept her voice neutral and businesslike.  
  
"I'm on it. Hang in there, Marine," Harm murmured in a low voice. He guessed from Mac's tone that Sadiq was not listening in. He was sure she would have found a way to let him know otherwise.  
  
"Yes. I intend to. Bye." Mac replaced the receiver and stared at Sadiq. "He's back at his place across town," she said, knowing full well that Harm wouldn't be there for long. There was no knowing what he would do, but she knew that neither she nor Sue would become victims of Sadiq.  
  
"So, you've been talking about me," Sadiq spoke, seemingly pleased to be the object of attention.  
  
"I'd say you were pretty high up on our priority lists right now," Mac admitted, glancing at Sue again. The blood from the graze had smeared and now covered her cheek. Mac turned back towards the kitchen. "I'm going to clean up my friend's face, and then make us a drink. It's your show, Sadiq, but it's my apartment, and I'm not just going to sit here waiting for you to go 'boo'. Or should that be 'boom'?"  
  
"Very good, Sarah. You're still an embarrassment to your heritage. A good woman would not do what you do. Sleeping with a man for your pleasure, or for an assignment, this is not what a good woman would do."  
  
"Well, there you go, Sadiq. I guess it's a good thing, then, that I'm not your woman. It would be an embarrassment for you to find out that what you considered yours had been 'used' by others, and that she found it pleasurable!"  
  
"Mac… Mac, I'm feeling a bit sick. Can I use your bathroom?" Sue spoke quietly, as though not wanting to rouse Sadiq's wrath.  
  
Mac looked at Sadiq and then at Sue. "Sure. It's through there… I'm sorry, of course, you remember."  
  
"I'll clean up my face in there too," Sue added, walking past Sadiq and along the corridor to the bathroom.  
  
"Leave the door open," Sadiq ordered, watching as Sue walked away from him. Mac spoke up quickly.  
  
"Sue can't hear you, she's deaf. Besides, I'm sure you already know what windows I have in my apartment, and where exit points are possible. The bathroom window only backs on to the service shaft, and it's too small for an adult to get through."  
  
"You appear to know how I think, Sarah. However, I do not believe you about your friend. She understood what I was saying."  
  
"She reads lips. I would have thought Davison would have told you about her. I did tell him about my contact in the FBI. How else would you have known to find her outside the FBI building the day you ran her down?"  
  
"Of course. You really do know your business, Sarah. However, it does not absolve you of your sins, pretending as you did to be a pregnant woman. How could you do that? It is the most wonderful, precious gift to carry a life in your womb and deliver it to the world when the time is right. How could you pretend such a thing?"  
  
"It's part of what I do, Sadiq. It's just acting, when needed. Webb needed a wife, a pregnant wife, and I fit the bill."  
  
"It was wrong."  
  
"It's over."  
  
"It will only be over when I say it is over!" Sadiq raised his voice again, and Mac turned away to walk to the kitchen again. He pulled at her hair, causing her to wince and cry out, and put his mouth near to her ear, his next words whispered.  
  
"You are nothing in my world, woman. Go, make your friend her drink, comfort her, but remember that this is your last night on earth."  
  
"You wish!" Mac pulled away as Sadiq released his grip on her hair, and despite the tears in her eyes from the pain she walked away without letting him see her reaction.  
  
Sue, oblivious to the interaction of Mac and Sadiq, had managed to find her cell-phone and tapped in a quick message, sending it to Jack. By now, she thought, Harm would have been in contact with him. Dropping the cell-phone into her pocket, all she had to do now was to find a way to let Mac know what she had done. Flushing the toilet to keep up appearances, Sue was about to run water in the sink to wash her face when the bathroom door was flung open and Sue screamed in shock. Sadiq grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bathroom and down the corridor to the lounge. As Mac appeared in the doorway of the kitchen Sue pulled herself away from Sadiq and went towards the kitchen. Mac glanced at her, and saw the blood was still on her face.  
  
"You knew she couldn't go anywhere. Why not let her finish using the bathroom?"  
  
"It was taking too long. I need to have you both where I can see you." Sadiq took a step towards them and then thought better of it, and changed direction to pull out a chair and sit at the dining table instead. "I would like something to drink also, but in a can, with the seal intact. I do not trust you, Sarah."  
  
"Why? You think I might drug you?" Mac grinned at the thought, and then laughed. "The worst I could think of using would be Jingo's worming tablets. Wouldn't hurt you, but would give you a hell of a rash!"  
  
"Shut up. If you can only insult me, then don't speak to me at all."  
  
"Fine by me. Sue, let's get you cleaned up. I'll make us some tea then."  
  
"Thanks, Sarah."  
  
"Do not call her that! I alone call her Sarah!"  
  
"Hate to disappoint you, Sadiq, but there's quite a few people who call me Sarah, including the Commander, and especially when we're in bed together."  
  
"Bitch!" Sadiq moved with a speed that even Mac underestimated. As he lashed out at her and caught her on the side of her head, making her dizzy for a moment, his jacket came open, and Sue's next words brought a sudden silence to the room.  
  
"Oh my God, he has a bomb!"  
  
Mac pushed her hair out of her eyes and touched her cheek and forehead where she had been hit. One thought came to her, and she had to smile, even as Sue spoke out about the bomb. 'The thought: at least she and Sue would have matching black eyes now!'  
  
Sue turned to look at Mac, caught the quick smile, and then the look of determination in the older woman's eyes. Mac pulled herself to her full height and faced the man seated again at her dining table. His hand now holding a detonator handle, almost caressing it in his fingers.  
  
"So, is this how I am to meet my fate, Sadiq?" she asked. "I thought you said you were going to make my partner's life hell after my death. How can you do that if you are dead also?"  
  
"Perhaps I was bluffing, Sarah. I have no further purpose here after tonight. The new arms purchase will go ahead without me, and my brothers will continue the fight against the US in my name." The words were almost as though rehearsed, and Mac had a moment of misgiving, that perhaps Sadiq was insane enough to want to take his life with hers. One factor remained. Sue was an innocent bystander to their past actions. If it was to be her last request, now was the time.  
  
"I want you to let Sue go. Whatever you want to do to me doesn't involve her."  
  
"Of course it involves her. Anyone who is involved with you, I want them to know pain and suffering."  
  
"Then how will she know pain and suffering if she is dead also? Let her go, Sadiq."  
  
"Are you begging me, Sarah?" Sadiq's tone was questioning, unsure.  
  
"If I have to. Please, let Sue go."  
  
"No. She will alert the authorities."  
  
"It will be over long before she can get them here. You hold the detonator, Sadiq. The control is with you."  
  
"Sarah, no!" Sue protested, putting a hand out to hold Mac's arm.  
  
"You see, your young friend wishes to stay. So she will. Go, get our drinks. I will allow you to do this one thing before I end this, for all of us."  
  
Sue made a move to follow Mac into the kitchen and was stopped by Sadiq, who held onto her arm. To Mac he waved the hand that held the detonator, dismissing her to the kitchen without a word. Mac paused, and then turned, leaving Sue alone with Sadiq.   
  
"You are an intriguing woman, Miss Thomas. I did not realise tonight that your hearing is impaired, your talent in lip reading is indeed a gift."  
  
"If that is what you choose to call it." Sue looked at Sadiq, and then down at his hand still holding her arm. "Do you mind? I would like to help Sarah."  
  
"And you think I should release you?"  
  
"You haven't restrained either of us so far. Why would you do so now? You have the control, as Sarah said. We know that neither of us could make it out of here before you pressed the trigger."  
  
"Beautiful, and smart. You are a suitable friend for Sarah. Your abilities complement each other. Very well," Sadiq spoke as he released his grip on Sue's arm. "Go to Sarah, let her tend to your wound. I am not such a monster that I would allow you to go untended. My reward for my generosity will come later."  
  
"Your generosity is great, so your reward shall be without limit."  
  
"Indeed. It is the will of Allah."  
  
Sue smiled to herself, and then walked into the kitchen. Mac looked up as Sue entered the room, and raised her eyebrow in question as Sue pulled something from her pocket. A cell-phone! Mac looked at the text on the screen. 'Get ready,' it read. Mac realised it was an open line, and that Jack could hear what was happening. As she nodded and preceded Sue out of the kitchen carrying a tray with two cups, and a can of soda, her mind was busy trying to figure out how Harm and Jack intended to rescue them.  
  
"What is that?" Sadiq had got to his feet, and caught Sue trying to slip the cell-phone back into her pocket. "Show me!" he demanded, almost screaming in Sue's face. Of course, it was only his expression that told her he was beyond anger, and she suddenly realised that this was it. Sadiq had passed the point of sanity, and his hand raised in the air, the trigger under his finger.  
  
The sound of a shot fired came through Mac's lounge window, and Sadiq's hand flew back on an animalistic howl of pain, the detonator dropping to land on the carpet near Sue's feet. As he drew a hidden gun with his uninjured hand and fired at Mac a second shot came through the window.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.   
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn, Melissa, DD2, Cbw, Lisa Brown and Steven Pennie for their reviews so far. I hope you'll all stay with me for the rest of the story. For reviewers I miss out between postings, my apologies, and I'll be sure to add you to my 'thanks' list for the next chapters!   
  
Steven – Thanks for your info on the Blackberry! Much appreciated!  
  
Jtbwriter – No problem with your French, I think like that, too!  
  
Lisa – Hope this chapter answers your questions! Re making decisions, I'm a Libran, we're notorious for weighing up pros and cons before we decide anything! It can take forever! :)  
  
CapriceAnn – Not sure about the times for STFBE, but there is a website with more info – I think it's www.paxtv.com, but don't quote me on that! (If that doesn't work, I found it by typing PAX TV into Google.)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mac's Apartment – Georgetown – Washington DC – early morning, Thursday  
  
It was over. Sadiq lay as he fell, straight out, eyes staring, dead. The bullet that killed him leaving nothing but a hole in his forehead. A sniper's perfect kill.   
  
Earlier in the evening when Harm had called Jack he had been taking the stairs down to the street level as fast as he safely could, wishing they were as narrow as those shipboard so he could slide down the rails and make the journey quicker. With no wasted words he simply stated that Sue was at Mac's, and Sadiq was there. They were to meet up at the Georgetown building ASAP. Jack in turn told Harm about Sue's call, and her request. Now, at the sound of Jack's 'go' in his headpiece Harm had kicked at the door as the window shattered with the high velocity bullet. At the sound of the louder gun-shot, his stomach dropped as he pushed into the room and saw Mac on the ground, Sue bent over her.   
  
Both of the sniper bullets had found their intended target. Sadiq's impaired shot had found Mac, but in his rage he had jerked the gun and the bullet had only grazed her arm. Sue had moved the detonator out of reach before leaning over Mac as the apartment door came crashing back on its hinges and Harm barrelled in, his service gun at the ready in his hand.  
  
Sue helped Mac get to her feet, with her right hand holding her left arm where the bullet had nicked her skin. As Harm entered the apartment Mac didn't even look down to where Sadiq lay. With a muted cry of 'Harm' she went straight to him, falling against him as he put out his arm to hold her, and Harm looked in question at Sue as she managed a lop-sided grin.  
  
"Hey, glad you could join us. Sarah's arm is bleeding, but it's only a graze."  
  
"You, Sue, are something else!" Harm returned her grin and put his hand out to her, holding tight in unspoken thanks that both of them were safe. Sue moved closer and put her arms around the pair of them, tears showing in her eyes and running down her cheeks, as she held on tight.  
  
"Oh, Sue, what you did took guts. Leaving your cell-phone open like that, so Jack… where is Jack, anyway?" Mac lifted her head from Harm's shoulder and looked around in query. Sue looked at Harm as well.   
  
"I'm here…" Jack spoke up as he walked into the apartment and closed what was left of the door behind him. A couple of residents had come out of their apartments to see what the noise was as Harm had kicked open Mac's door, and Jack opened his badge and muttered 'official business' as he passed them. It would probably have had more to do with the serious-looking sniper rifle in his left hand that had them scurrying back into their respective apartments! Sue managed a watery smile as she looked at Harm and Mac and then turned to cross the room and walk straight into Jack's open arms. "Hey, lady, how're you?"  
  
"Better now." Sue murmured from the crook of his neck and squeezed her arms around his waist. With a sudden thought she turned to point down at Sadiq's body. "He still has the bomb fastened to him. I… I just moved the detonator out of the way."  
  
"I called Bobby. He's got the disposal crew downstairs right now. I'll call them up." Dropping a kiss on the crown of Sue's head he lifted his hand to his headset and pressed the send button, summoning Bobby. As they waited Mac moved out of Harm's tight hold and walked over to Jack and Sue. Without a word she gave them both a tight hug, much the same as Sue had previously, and then as she drew back she looked straight at Jack.  
  
"You shot Sadiq."  
  
"It had to be done. That's what I do." Jack acknowledged his ability simply.  
  
"And you," Mac turned an equally watery smile on Sue as she had bestowed on Mac. With the two women hugging each other, Jack and Harm exchanged a nod and a smile. Working together they had saved the lives of the people most precious to each of them. Mac put her hand up to Sue's cheek and touched the graze gently. "I think we could both do with a trip to the emergency room down the street, and then a warm drink and a wind-down at Harm's place. I don't think I want to come back here tonight."  
  
"Jack?" Sue turned to look at the man stood behind her, and he nodded then added, "If you want to, my place is closer. There's a spare room. You can bunk down there for a while and then move out when you need to." Harm and Mac both nodded without any hesitation. Jack smiled, and then continued. "Sue, you need to call Luce. I rang her a while back, but she needs to know you're okay." As Sue nodded there was a knocking at the door and Harm moved to pull it open, letting Bobby and a bomb-disposal team into the room.   
  
"All yours, guys, and Bobby, I have a favor to ask." Jack looked from Sadiq's prone body and back to his colleague.  
  
"Ask away, mate."  
  
"Harm and I are going to take Mac and Sue down to the local emergency room, and then on to my place. Get rid of the body, and we'll deal with the details tomorrow. Could you work out a temporary repair for this place as well? Mac will be back round tomorrow to sort it out properly."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"Thanks, Bobby." Jack added, and handed over his sniper rifle. "Would you hang on to this for me as well. It's cleared with Garrett. I'll return it tomorrow, but I don't think the ER staff would be too happy to have me running around the room waving it at them."  
  
"I'd agree with you there, Jack. No problem. Sue, you going to be okay?" Sue had turned back from using her cell-phone to call Lucy, and smiled at Bobby before giving him a quick hug.  
  
"I'll be fine, Bobby, thanks. It's been a long night."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it has. Lucy said you'd just gone out to the corner store. When you didn't return right away she rang Jack. What happened?"  
  
"Sadiq was waiting in the lobby. He must have got in using someone else's call button," Sue explained, stopping as Jack turned away to talk to the bomb-disposal team. When he turned back to her his face was somber.  
  
"He had enough on him to blow this whole apartment block. A new type of explosive, needs less volume but causes a bigger blast than the same amount of Semtex. I can't believe how close you came…" Jack faltered, and Sue raised her hand to his face, not caring that Bobby saw the feelings she had for Jack out in the open.  
  
"I'm okay. We're okay, thanks to you and Harm." Sue spoke softly, and then turned to Harm and Mac. "Can we go now? I really need to sit down somewhere and know that I don't have to move for at least a week!"  
  
"On our way," said Harm, leading Mac out of the door, followed by Jack and Sue.  
  
Jack's Apartment – Somewhere in Washington DC – early morning, Thursday  
  
Mac yawned and put her hand up to her mouth. Glancing up at Harm seated behind her she grinned sleepily. "Time for bed, Sailor. We've only got three hours and seventeen minutes before we're due at work." Jack quirked an eyebrow at that comment but said nothing.   
  
Harm replied to Mac's statement, moving to sit them both up ready for getting off the sofa. "I think the Admiral will allow us an extra couple of hours under the circumstances. I'll call him later and explain. I would imagine he will want to meet with all of us to hear the whole story." As he said this Harm smiled across at Jack, and Sue who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "I forgot that Sue's only just out of hospital. What she's gone through tonight would have most people on their knees."  
  
Jack nodded in reply and then spoke softly. "There's a lot about Sue that I still don't know, but I told her once that she made people's lives better for knowing her, and mine is no exception. I've only known her a short time really, but now I have a hard time remembering that we weren't always together."  
  
"I will agree with that," Mac added. "I feel as though we've been friends forever. There's something more with Sue, though, and I don't know how to put it into words."  
  
"I don't think you can, Mac; it's just enough to know she's in our lives."  
  
"Yeah, I like that…" Mac yawned again, and then got to her feet, Harm doing the same. Jack was about to move too but the pair of them shooed him back down. "Stay there, Jack. Don't disturb Sue yet. If we leave before you're awake, we'll call later and let you know what's happening. Harm can call Gibbs and tell him Sadiq's off the map."  
  
"Okay, later…" Jack settled back against the sofa as Mac and Harm disappeared down the corridor to the guest room. In the room they stripped down to their underclothes and climbed under the comforter. Settling back spoon-fashion, and on her right side, protecting the dressing on her left arm, Mac snuggled back into Harm's embrace, turning slightly for his soft kiss, and whispered 'love you's'.  
  
JAG Headquarters – Falls Church – Virginia – 1500 Hours, Friday  
  
In the conference room Admiral Chegwidden sat at the head of the table, and around him sat his two senior officers, Harm and Mac; Sue, Jack and Bobby from the FBI offices; Gibbs and DiNozzo from NCIS; and Petty Officer Coates taking minutes of the meeting.  
  
"Thank you all for being here. This is not a usual occurrence, the gathering of so many diverse agencies at one time, but it is a sign of co-operation that has been lacking in the past, and I would hope that it shows an understanding that even when working on separate cases said agencies can pool resources and work together well. I, for one, congratulate you all on a job well done," at this the Admiral glanced across the table at Gibbs, who tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. "For another, the SECNAV approved the end result of this assignment, albeit unconventional but he has come to understand that anything that involves the Colonel and the Commander rarely follows convention." Harm and Mac grinned in response. Secretary Sheffield rarely involved himself in the running of JAG, knowing it was in good hands with Admiral Chegwidden, and his rare comments were generally in favor of the team's actions. "The Assistant Director of the FBI has also spoken to me, and his praise, albeit reserved, is well deserved. Miss Thomas, you are certainly an asset to the team you are part of, but as with all teams, yours is the sum of all your parts. I do hope you'll continue to work as well as you have done, and so does the Assistant Director."  
  
"Thank you, Admiral," Sue acknowledged politely, and smiled at both Jack and Bobby as they nodded in response.   
  
"Well, we now know we are in possession of the arms that Sadiq was attempting to obtain, and that the cell he had are all in detention. Even those that managed to leave the country have been apprehended, courtesy of the CIA. So, a fitting end to all of this would, I believe, be a toast to all here, and that can only be undertaken at McMurphy's. We shall adjourn to that location, and the first round is on me."   
  
There were murmurs of thanks around the table as all rose to their feet and preceded the Admiral out of the room. Gibbs hung back, waiting to walk out with Chegwidden.  
  
"Mr DiNozzo and I have to decline this invitation, Admiral, but I look forward to being consulted again in future. You're right, it did work well. Much better than the last time I paid a visit to your offices."  
  
"I'll agree with you there, Gibbs, and so, I'm sure, would Commander Rabb."  
  
Gibbs' smile was fleeting, but it was there, and he walked away from the Admiral to join DiNozzo at the elevators.   
  
Mac and Harm were back in their respective offices, collecting their briefcases and covers, and met up as they left the bullpen. They had agreed to meet Sue, Bobby and Jack downstairs in the parking lot. Walking towards the elevators Mac was aware that Harm's mind was on something else at that moment.  
  
"What is it, Harm?"  
  
"When the Admiral mentioned the CIA, I remembered something you said, about letting Webb know about Sadiq. Did you manage to speak to him?"  
  
"No. He's been out of the country." Mac stopped and turned, putting her hand out to make Harm look at her. "Harm, it's over. Not that it really started between Webb and I, but it is over. I love you, and more, I'm in love with you. Nothing is going to change that now."   
  
As the elevator door opened and they stepped inside, Harm pressed the button to close the door and leaned in to kiss Mac at the same time, knowing it was definitely against regulations, but unable to resist the moment, and unaware that the door hadn't quite closed in time.  
  
  
  
The trio walking towards the elevator at the same time were open-mouthed in surprise. The Admiral recovered first. Bud took a little longer.  
  
"Mouths shut, people, we saw nothing. Lieutenant Sims, if you would call the elevator for us?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." Harriet obeyed immediately, but as she stepped forward to call another car her face was wreathed in a knowing smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	18. Epilogue

Title : Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Update on 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' – the program is aired on PAX TV – and I still hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.   
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Author's Notes 1 & 2 : See Default Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to Ninjaturtle, Starryeyes10, Another Tracy, Jtbwriter, Alicia5, CapriceAnn, Melissa, DD2, Cbw, Lisa Brown and Steven Pennie for all their reviews throughout the story. This is it, folks – The End! Finis!   
  
From what started out as a thought of what might happen if JAG met STFBE, I've had a blast! Thanks for staying with me, and I hope you'll be as generous for the next story. (There's got to be one somewhere!) Until then, take care, and catch up with you all later.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
McMurphys Bar – Washington DC – Friday evening  
  
Mac and Sue were talking at a table with Jennifer, while Jack, Harm and Bobby ordered drinks for their party at the bar. When the Admiral, Harriet and Bud arrived, they were waved over, and Harriet left the men at the bar as she carried on over to the table, sitting down next to Jennifer. Mac glanced up as Harriet sat down, and caught the glint of amusement in the younger woman's eyes. This was usually a sign that Harriet was on alert for a 'Mac and Harm moment', as she now called them, and Mac grinned. It occurred to her that perhaps the elevator door hadn't closed as fast as Harm had thought. Once the car was moving, and they had both parted in the need to breathe, Mac had giggled softly.   
  
"What's so funny?" Harm had asked, looking affronted that she could laugh after what he thought was quite a kiss. Mac had smiled teasingly and leaned in for another kiss before answering.   
  
"I think we may have had an audience," she had murmured against his lips. When the car opened on the ground floor the two officers exited in almost precise co-ordination, were it not for the fact of the two briefcases that lay on the floor of the car, where they had fallen. Sheepishly Harm stepped back to collect them, handed Mac her own briefcase, and then walked out of the building and into the parking lot.  
  
Now, when Bud took a seat next to Harriet and had a hard time looking at either Mac or Harm, Mac knew she was right. Bobby and Jack had returned to the table also, but the Admiral and Harm were still at the bar, talking. Looking back over her shoulder at where the Admiral was talking to Harm, Mac was curious. Turning to Sue she leaned forward, knowing that Sue found it hard to read lips in low-lit areas.  
  
"Sue, I need a favor, please?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Can you tell me what the Admiral is saying to Harm?"  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Please. It could be important, and I don't want to say the wrong thing when the Admiral comes to sit down."  
  
"In that case," Sue smiled, and glanced over at where the Admiral was leaning in to talk to Harm. "Oh!" she murmured. "Oh, no!" she muttered. "Oh, my goodness!" she almost squealed. Mac, getting antsier by the second with each exclamation almost grabbed at Sue in her haste to discover what had been said. Jack had picked up on what Sue was doing, and grinned at her as she turned back to face the table.  
  
"What?" asked Sue, lifting her shoulders in what was now her trademark gesture whether it indicated joy, sorrow, or indecision when combined with the look on her face. Jack pointed a finger at her.  
  
"I'm getting wise to you, Miss Thomas. You're definitely up to something."  
  
"I'm just helping out a friend, that's all," defended Sue, turning to a now-frantic Mac as the Admiral and Harm began to weave their way through the other tables towards the rest of the group.  
  
"What did the Admiral say, Sue?"  
  
"Nothing I can repeat," Sue replied, straight-faced, and Jack laughed at the almost-murderous look on Mac's face. "I can't repeat anything, Sarah. It should be up to Harm to tell you."  
  
"Oh great, then it'll be another eight years before he tells me anything!" Mac knew she was exaggerating, but she couldn't see an early answer on the cards. Sue leaned in and spoke so only Mac could hear her.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that, Sarah…" she murmured, and then sat back as Harm took a seat between the two of them, and the Admiral found a place between Bud and Bobby. Raising his glass in the air, Chegwidden spoke up.  
  
"Okay, people, a toast to a job well done, and new friendships forged. Here's to us all."  
  
"Agreed!" The toast made, everyone drank to seal the gesture.  
  
Conversations started around the table, and Mac leaned in to talk to Harm. "Ask Sue to dance, Harm. I need to talk to Jack."  
  
Harm shrugged and turned to Sue. "Would you do me the honor of this dance, Miss Thomas?"  
  
"I would love to, thank you, kind sir." Sue grinned and got to her feet, winking down at Jack as she left the table. Harm was still in his uniform jacket, and cut quite a dashing figure as he followed Sue to the small dance floor. As they started to dance Sue smiled up at Harm, her face animated as she spoke to him. "You're very easy to follow, Harm. I would imagine you and Sarah cut quite a dash at your official naval functions."  
  
"I guess so. You dance well yourself, though, Sue. How do you hear… I am sorry, that was thoughtless…"  
  
"Oh, Harm, it's okay, really! And to answer your question, I feel the beat of the music, but it is easier if my partner is a good dancer too, then I can follow his lead."  
  
"Then let us carry on!" Harm grinned, glad that his faux pas wasn't as glaring as he had feared, and that Sue had passed it off without any distress.  
  
Mac watched as Harm lead Sue into an easy dance routine, and caught Jack's gaze on Sue also. Smiling to herself she leaned in to talk to him.  
  
"I have the sneakiest feeling you feel about Sue the same as Harm and I do about each other," she murmured. Jack swung round to face her as she spoke, and then he nodded in mute acceptance. Mac pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Sue feels the same, Jack. She is a strong person and you will both be fine. A little advice from a friend?" Jack nodded as Mac looked at him, and he suddenly realised what good friends she and Harm had become, to both himself and Sue as a couple and as individuals. "Don't wait as long as Harm and I did. Circumstances tore us apart so many times, and misunderstandings set in; we kept coming back together, but that relationship was weakening. We could have lost everything, Jack, but hearing Sue talk about you when we first met," Jack looked amazed at that revelation and Mac grinned before continuing, "… and then seeing the two of you together reminded me that Harm and I really have something special. Not everyone is blessed with a friendship that surpasses everything; it is a precious gift to be cherished and nurtured."  
  
Jack looked up at the couple still dancing, joined now by Bud and Harriet, and then back at Mac. "Would you like to dance, Mac?" he asked, getting to his feet.  
  
"I would love to." Mac rose, holding on to his hand as he made his way to the dance floor. Starting to dance along to the soft music playing, Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on Mac's cheek.   
  
"Thank you, for sharing your wisdom, Mac. And for being our friends, both you and Harm. A lot has happened and yet it is only a few weeks since we all met. It seems like forever, in a good way."  
  
"On that note, Mr Hudson, what say we claim our partners back?"  
  
"Done!" Jack grinned and whirled Mac across the floor to where Sue and Harm were still dancing. Tapping Sue on the shoulder, Mac spoke up first.  
  
"Mind if we cut in?" she asked. Sue looked up at Harm and nodded.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, kind sir."  
  
"You are most welcome, dear lady. Now, Jack… shall we?" As Harm made as if to dance off with Jack, Mac and Sue howled with laughter, drawing the attention of their friends at the table, and the couple still dancing, Harriet's face carrying the knowing smile again. Once the respective couples had been reunited, the dancing continued, and as Bud and Harriet took a break back at the table the Admiral glanced across at his two senior officers, and then down at his junior officers.   
  
"It's time for these old bones to retire home for the night, people. I won't disturb Harm and Mac, but you might be kind enough to pass on a message, Harriet."  
  
"Sir?" responded Harriet, slightly puzzled at her commanding officer's somewhat bemused tone.  
  
"Tell them I like their new friendship, it bodes well for their futures."  
  
Harriet nodded in acceptance, yet curious as to what the Admiral meant by his words. Shrugging down at Bud as Chegwidden shook hands with Bobby and nodded at Jennifer, Harriet once again looked across at the dance floor. Mac and Harm, and Sue and Jack were dancing closer now they were with their 'other halves', but while Sue and Jack were dancing without talking, Mac was in an animated conversation with Harm.  
  
"Aw, come on, Harm… did the Admiral see us in the elevator?"  
  
"Yes," admitted Harm quietly, "and he ordered me to stop such displays."  
  
Mac was open-mouthed, at a loss as to what to say, but feeling something akin to anger that her commanding officer could order them to stop seeing each other in any way other than business. Until Harm continued.  
  
"At least until he's had a chance to invoke Admiral's privilege, and sort out the paperwork."  
  
"What paperwork?" Mac asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you could have a new assignment, to the Judiciary. You would still have the position of Chief of Staff, but we won't be in the same courtroom, unless you're on the bench, Your Honor."  
  
"Oh, Harm!" Mac squealed and tightened her grip around his neck as she squeezed even closer to him in delight. Harm returned her gesture, and then released her slightly to look down at her face again. As his eyes settled on hers she was aware that he had suddenly become serious.  
  
"Harm, what is it?"  
  
"Well, there's one or two other things the Admiral said, too, which could have a big impact on our future. Such as how you'll take to my being a higher rank than you, for a while at least."  
  
"Higher rank… you made the promotions list! Oh, Harm, congratulations!"  
  
"So have you, Colonel Mackenzie," Harm continued, and fielded Mac's full blown attack on him as she jumped up at him and he caught her, swinging her around once in his arms before setting her down on her own two feet again.   
  
Jack caught Mac's excited reaction and smiled. He and Sue would find out soon enough what was going on; for the time being he was happy dancing with Sue. At the table Bobby turned to Jennifer and grinned.   
  
"Jennifer, would you care to join me on the dance floor? We can't let the sides down, JAG dancing with FBI should even up the balance."  
  
"Why not?" Jennifer took Bobby's hand and followed him out to the dance floor, as Harriet took a sweeping glance at the three couples and sighed loudly.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" Bud asked, looking at his wife in consternation at her actions.  
  
"Oh, Bud, I couldn't have planned this better if I had tried!" she clapped her hands in delight, already in matchmaker heaven!  
  
"Harriet!" Bud warned, and then glanced across at the dance floor. Grinning to himself he had to admit, the three couples did go so well together. Getting to his feet he pulled Harriet towards him. "One last dance, then it's time for home."  
  
"Yes, dear," Harriet acknowledged, and dropped a kiss on Bud's mouth. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being you." Harriet turned at the edge of the dance floor and moved into Bud's arms, moving into an easy rhythm as they joined the other couples.  
  
Mac looked up from Harm's shoulder as Harriet and Bud came on the floor, and then she glanced around at the other couples Perhaps she and Harm were as good at matchmaking as Harriet, she thought to herself, smiling. Starting with Harriet and Bud, they had also helped Sue and Jack a little, too, and as for Bobby and Jennifer, there was always a chance!  
  
"What are you doing, Mac?" asked Harm, raising his head to smile down at her, aware of her looking around at the others.  
  
"I was just thinking that we did good, Sailor."  
  
Harm's look swept the floor as well and, without asking, he was aware of what Mac was talking about. He nodded, returning Mac's head to his shoulder to continue their dance.  
  
"Yeah, Marine, we did good."  
  
The End  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note 3 - Quote : "If you hear no evil, you speak no evil." I thought up this wording to put in the story, as an explanation of the title, but it didn't work out. It was to be attributed to Sue, possibly coming from Jack in admiration of her character, or Mac, for the same. At least I've managed to put it into words. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
